Saiunkoku Shorts
by imanewme
Summary: This is a collection of short stories written for Saiun challenge at LJ and Saiunkoku fic at LJ. Prelude, Champion, and Safe have been moved to this collection.
1. Prelude

Title: Prelude

Author: Imanewme  
Word count: 295

Genre: Drama

Rating: R for adult concepts.  
Warnings: Characters might be OOC.

AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Beginnings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

Shuuri set down three cups on the table and began boiling the water for tea. Ryuuki was clearly nervous, but if Serian had any misgivings, he didn't show it.

They had been secretive about their affair for fears that she wouldn't approve, but after she caught them in the most passionate of moments, they could no longer deny their feelings to her.

Ryuuki fidgeted and stared into his teacup. Serian stared out the window. Neither brother knew why Shuuri had invited them here. Finally, Shuuri began preparing the tea.

Her practiced motions showed no anger. She was as calm and calculated as usual. Her eyes only betrayed a hint of resolution.

"Shuuri I," Ryuuki began.

"Don't." Shuuri cut him off. Ryuuki winced at her words. Seiran turned to face her, training his eyes on beautiful ebony hair. He could not look her in the eye.

Shuuri finished serving the tea and brought out the sweet buns, something both brothers could never resist. The delicious scent was soothing, but not soothing enough to cut through the tension.

Shuuri calmly pulled up a chair and sat down. Taking a slow sip from her teacup she took a deep breath. Slowly she looked up at each of the brothers.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you," Shuuri's voice was slow and measured; her words clearly planned. Reaching out, she covered Ryuuki's hand with her own. "Ryuuki." Shuuri then turned and put her other hand on Serian's shoulder. "Serian."

"My Lady," They responded in unison.

"I love you both," she said simply. "The other night was," Shuuri paused once more and took a deep breath. "Enlightening." Shuuri looked down for a moment, then looked up resolutely. "which is why I would like to ask if I can join you."


	2. Champion

Title: Champion

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Internal monologue

Word count: 490

Rating: PG13  
Warnings: None, really

AU/Canon: Cannon

Summary: Step into Ryuuki's mind.

Theme: Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

The night is so dark. Shadows and memories dance on the garden walls, mocking us with their misshapen forms and flowing movements.

"Shadows are proof that there is light," you said. We cling to your words as darkness bathes the garden. We know you are right but still the fear threatens to overcome us.

We close our eyes tightly and our mind is flooded with memories: memories of a childhood stained, memories of a beloved brother lost, and memories of hiding in the garden while yet another brother drunken with rage stumbled around with intent to kill.

Those were the sole memories of the night, until you came to me.

Now those dark memories are at war with those bright memories of you: Your beautiful brown eyes, your dark and silken hair, your ehru playing, your manjuu buns, but most of all your fighting spirit. You are my champion, my salvation. Only you can direct us, and we love you for it.

Now you're so far away, and all we can do is watch the sky and wonder if you are gazing at the same night. Are you looking at the same star? Do you think of us? Will you still remember our name?

We envy the Brown Province, even though we sent you there. You might have stayed had we asked, but how could we ask? To contain you would change all that we adore in you. No. We must wait.

Our days belong to Saiunkoku. Treaties and pleas for assistance fill our desk. We are Saiunkoku. We are beloved by the people. We are strong. We are emperor. Our nights are ours to give as we please, and we give them to the memory of you.

In the night, we are afraid. We are afraid of our enemies, our memories, even ourselves. Our dreams are tainted with blood and loneliness. Faceless demons nip at our heels and fingertips as we travel the worn garden path.

We close our eyes and let your phantom music dance across our hopeful wishes. Where there is music, there is you. You drew the bow across those strings in our happiest nights; your eyes were lost to the music. We were lost with you, carried on the notes to the places your eyes remembered.

Because of you we can now face the night with timid courage. You chased away the dark demons of the past and the unknown future. You are unaware of your power over the dark. Your dominion over the night is effortless.

We are waiting for you. "We will wait forever," we said, and we meant it. You know it is true. The light in your eyes betrayed your acceptance. "I will not change," you said, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

The sun rises again; delicate rays of light banish the dark again. Once again we reaffirm your truth. The shadows are proof that there is light.


	3. Safe

Title: Safe

Author: Imanewme

Rating: G

Genre: Drabble

Warnings: None

AU/Canon: Cannon

Pairing: None

Word count: 290

Summary: Shouka plants a seed for Kouyuu. Will it grow?

Theme: Haven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

Kouyuu stretched and gazed out the window. It was beautiful Spring day.

Shouka put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm on my way to the courtyard. Care to join me?"

Kouyuu nodded. "Sure," he said. Shoka smiled and led the way. He knew Kouyuu would not leave the archives alone.

In courtyard Shouka found a place to sit. Opening his bag, he produced two tangerines. "Would you like one?"

"Thanks." Kouyuu inspected the tangerine. He peeled the fruit and tried a slice. "These are good," he commented.

Shouka shifted. He was worried about Kouyuu.

"Kouyuu, it seems you never leave the archives."

"So what!" Kouyuu snapped. Kouyuu looked away. "What's your point?" he asked.

"Is there something on your mind?" Shouka popped a tangerine wedge in his mouth and waited quietly for Kouyuu's response.

Kouyuu did not answer, but Shouka's question sent his mind into overdrive. Did Shouka know about the pressures to propose to Shuuri? Had he found out about his mangled past? Could Shouka see through his attempts to hide his lacking confidence by immersing himself in the archives?

Kouyuu preferred books to people. Books were safe. Books didn't judge. Books didn't change. Most of all, he couldn't compare himself to a book and find himself lacking. The archives were the only place he felt accepted.

Shouka knew Kouyuu wouldn't answer. He decided it was best to leave Kouyuu to his thoughts, for now.

"Books can't care about you the way your friends can." Shouka took in Kouyuu's exasperated expression and smiled. "Let's go back to work."

Kouyuu remained silent as the pair returned to the archives. He knew the painful truth in Shouka's words. "Maybe one day I'll find another haven," he thought suddenly. "One day."


	4. Nocturne

Title: Nocturne

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Narrative

Word count: 402

Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Memories

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

Shuuri took out the ehru and sat in her father's garden. The autumn evening was cool and crisp; a gentle breeze teased the ends of her carefully tied hair. Looking up to the cherry tree she sighed. It was barren of leaves; the blossoms gone as winter approached Saiunkoku. Closing her eyes and envisioning the limbs filled with powder pink petals, Shuuri began to play.

Her practiced fingers moved across the strings of their own accord and the callused hand holding the bow took on a life of its own as the first notes of nightfall drifted on the chilling air. Her eyes glazed over and her most treasured memories unfolded under the darkening sky.

A soft smile played on her lips as the ehru's rich melody revealed her mother's gentle smile and doting ways to the evening stars. A tear slipped from Shuuri's eye as her mother's face faded, only to be replaced by a cold gravestone. 'Thank you mother,' she whispered. Pain and illness plagued her childhood until the day her mother died. Shuuri's body became strong that day, and she cherished the gift of health her mother bestowed on her upon her final breath.

Shuuri drew another sweet verse from the ehru as visions of her father's strong hands and smiling eyes danced on the edges of her soul. No matter how bad things got in the dark times, he was her biggest supporter, always encouraging her to keep optimistic and never belittling any of her lofty dreams and ideals. "I'm going to make it so no one has to be in so much pain ever again!" she cried to him often in those days. "I know you will," had always been his reply.

The bittersweet tune turned energetic and pronounced as the wind brought memories happy days in the garden with her father and Serian. "Spin me again, Serian!" she had laughed while Serian's strong hands spun her around. "Make me fly!" she would cry, "higher than the clouds over Saiunkoku!" Serian would laugh and nuzzle his nose on the crown of her head, "Anything for you, hime-san," he would answer, "anything for you."

In the shadows of the house Serian and Shoka basked in the sweet comfort of Shuuri's haunted melody. As the last note faded, Shuuri sat motionless until Serian put a callused hand on her shoulder.

"Come in from the cold, Shuuri."

"Of course, Serian."


	5. Fathers

Title: Fathers

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Dialogue

Word count: 500

Rating: PG-13 for language  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Hero

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

"Jealous?" Reishin snapped open his fan and hid his scowl of disapproval behind it. "You're wrong."

Kijin sighed. Ever since Shuurei had entered the palace, these conversations had become a nightly occurrence.

"Is that so?" Kijin smiled, taking a slow sip of tea, "then why did you come here, Reishin?"

Reishin snapped his fan shut and crossed his arms, no longer content to hide his displeasure. "It's just not fair. I am her uncle, after all. Why should he get all the attention?"

"Reishin, Shouka is Shuurei's father. She can't help but look up to him. He's family."

"But I'm family, too." Reishin fumed.

Kenji sighed and took another sip from his tea. "It might help if you introduced yourself to the child, Reishin."

"But I don't want Shuurei to hate me!" Reishin slumped in his chair, sulking.

"Shuurei is incapable of hatred, Reishin, but she certainly can't admire you if you won't have anything to do with her directly," Kijin replied.

"She would hate me," Reishin fumed, "she thinks I'm the one who ousted her precious Shouka from the clan leader position, after all."

"Well didn't you?" Kijin asked pointedly.

"That's beside the point!" Reishin spat out. "I just don't see why he should get all the attention. I can make better tea than he can."

"Now that's just playing dirty, Reishin," Kijin admonished and wondered how many times he would be forced to have this conversation. He picked up his mask and begin tying it on.

"Going somewhere?" Reishin snapped.

"Yes, and you're coming with me," Kejin ordered. "I'm going to introduce your niece to you tonight."

"N…no!" Reishin sputtered.

"Then you're going to stop your whining this instant. I grow tired of this conversation, Reishin," Kijin growled.

"I just wish someone would admire me that way," Reishin sighed, looking out the window.

Kijin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew someone was eavesdropping, and the conversation had not gone the way he had hoped.

From the shadows of the archives, Kouyuu fumed. 'So my adoration isn't good enough, is it?' he thought with distain. He turned to leave, but in his haste he caught the edge of a table, sending a stack of books crashing to the floor. "Damnit! Who put that table there!" he exploded and fled the building, leaving the stack of books in his wake.

Reishin's eyes grew wide at the sound of Kouyuu's voice. Reishin stood up to catch up to Kouyuu, but Kijin took Reishin's arm in a strong hand and held him back. "You need to talk to that boy, too, but now would not be the time."

"Mind your own business, Kijin!" Reishin's eyes flashed. "Kouyuu's smart; he knows how I feel about him! He doesn't need to be told anything!"

"Maybe you're right," Kijin conceded, "but do you know how he feels about you?" Kijin released Reishin's arm. "Go home, Reishin," he simply said and walked away.

Reishin slumped back into his chair, defeated.

'I'm sorry Kouyuu,' he whispered.


	6. Faith

Title: Faith

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Ryuuki-centric

Word count: 294

Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Theme: Supernatural

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

"Shuuri!"

Ryuuki sat straight up in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking. He was accustomed to having nightmares, but none like this. Taunts in the dark and strikes from unseen hands were the stuff of his normal nightmares. No. This was a new class of dreams.

Ryuuki pulled on a thicker robe and quietly retreated to the garden to watch the sunrise and think. He lifted his gaze to the top of the sakura tree and implored the sages to watch over his love, his Shuuri.

The nightmares began the day she left for brown province. Ryuuki tried to convince himself it was out of guilt and because he knew exactly how much danger she would face. Now, weeks later, he knew better. His dreams weren't simply guilt ridden nightmares. They had become more.

He dreamed of Shuuri joyful, sharing a cup of tea with his brother. He dreamed of Shuuri angry at an unnamed stranger with red hair. He knew her homesickness. He felt her joys, confusions, and fears. He knew when she sought comfort from the ehru.

When he was young he believed in fortunetelling and second sight, but rejected the existence of such talents after repeated tries to call his brother Seien home failed. Little by little he stopped believing. He even stopped believing in the sages.

Now that Shuuri was in his life, he believed again. Something in her resonated, and Ryuuki found strength to believe. He had not asked, but the sages generously gifted him with this ability to watch over his love, and he was thankful.

Ryuuki sighed and leaned his head against the rough bark. Closing his eyes he listened carefully and caught the faint sound of ehru on the breeze. He could now face another day.


	7. Brothers

June 2008 Oneshot - June 2008 Theme: The seven virtues of a Bushido

Title: Brothers

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: One-shot

Word count: 1670

Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Theme: The seven virtues of a Bushido: Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honor, and Loyalty.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

"Ryuuki-chan!" Prince Seien called out to the garden, "are you out here Ryuuki-chan?"

The sakura trees cast long shadows across the garden. The sun would go down soon, and Seien wanted to make sure he was with Ryuuki when it did. He stood on the banks of the pond and listened intently. A shallow rustle gave his brother's hiding place away.

Seien really didn't need to search for his brother. Ryuuki had a favorite spot under some overgrowth behind the low bench. He hid there so often that grass no longer grew there. Seien made his way to the "secret" hiding place. Pulling a mass of greenery aside, he found Ryuuki curled into a tight ball.

"Ryuuki-chan. . ."

The little boy sat up quickly. A fresh bruise was rising on the child's tiny cheek. Seien seethed with anger, but refused to show it.

"There you are, Ryuuki-chan!" Seien smiled and held out his arms.

"Big brother!" Ryuuki cried and crashed into Seien's arms. Both laughed as Seien fell backwards, pulling his little brother with him.

"Big brother! Tell me a story!"

"What do you want to hear, Ryuuki-chan?" Seien asked, although he knew the answer.

"Tell me how to be a good man, big brother."

"Again?" Seien chuckled, "don't you want to hear a different story?"

"No, Seien! I want to know how to be a good man!"

The elder brother's eyes sparkled at his sibling's eagerness. "I've told you this a million times!" he gently teased, chuckling at Ryuuki's rapt attention. He would do anything young Ryuuki requested, even if it meant repeating the same story over and over until he could no longer speak.

"A million billion times, Seien! Tell me again!"

Laughing, Prince Seien picked up his little brother and spun him around. Carrying the child in his arms, he went to their favorite shady spot under the sakura tree. Seien sat Ryuuki down on the soft grass and then plopped down cross-legged in front of his brother.

"Okay, twerp, I'll tell you again what it means to be a good man." Ryuuki wrinkled his face in disapproval of the nickname.

"Now what's with the face, little brother? I can't tell my story to a prune!"

"Seien," Ryuuki whined, "tell me, please!"

"Promise me you'll remember this, Ryuuki."

"I promise."

"Okay." The young boy's eyes shone with unhindered adoration as his elder brother explained to him, yet again, what it means to be a good man.

"There are seven parts to being a good man. The first part is called rectitude. Can you say 'rectitude'?"

"Rectilude."

Seien smiled at his brother's lisp and continued. "Rectitude is a very grown up way to say truth. A good man values truth as much as he values his life." Seien paused and thought about his other brothers and their bickering. "The truth is very important Ryuuki, and if you want to grow up to be a good man, you must always want to know the truth. Can you do that for me?"

The boy's head bobbed up and down in agreement. "Yes, Seien, I promise!"

"Good. Do you remember what the second part of being a good man is, Ryuuki?"

"Courage!" the boy squealed. Of all the big words, this was the one he could say the best. "Courage courage courage, Seien, its courage!"

"That's right! The second part of being a good man is to have courage. You say that word very well. Do you know what it means?" Seien smiled.

"It means to be brave no matter what!" Ryuuki announced.

"See, I knew you remembered this lesson!" Seien tweaked his sibling's nose. "A good man is very very brave because he sometimes has to fight for others who can't fight for themselves."

Ryuuki's eyes turned serious. "Who fights for us, big brother?"

Seien forced himself to smile. "I fight for you, Ryuuki, and I always will."

"But who fights for you?" Ryuuki insisted.

Seien sighed and smiled again. "Ryuuki-chan, you don't need to worry."

"But..."

Seien pushed past his brother's question quickly. "Do you remember the third important thing to be a good man?"

Ryuuki wrinkled his eyebrows in concentration and picked up a fallen sakura blossom. "No big brother, but it begins with a 'b.'"

Seien mirrored his brother's actions and picked up another fallen blossom. "The third important thing to becoming a good man is 'benevolence'. That means to be good to other people."

A gust of wind rushed across the garden. Seien pulled his knees to his chest and his little brother looked at the sky in wonder.

"Our brothers aren't very good men, are they?" Ryuuki's whispered softly, his eyes fixed on the clouds above.

"Anyone can be a good man if they try," Seien replied.

Ryuuki fell silent for a few moments. Squaring his little shoulders he put on his most determined face. "I'm never going to be bad to other people." he announced.

"I know you won't Ryuuki," Seien smiled warmly. "That's why I love you so much. You're a good man in training."

Ryuuki smiled his brightest smile that day. "I am?"

"Yes, you're going to grow up to be a good man, I just know it." Seien ruffled Ryuuki's hair and laughed.

"There are seven parts to being a good man, and we've talked about three. How many do we have left, Ryuuki?"

Ryuuki held his hands in front of his face and counted out to seven on his fingers. He then lowered three fingers and counted his raised fingers again. "Four!" he announced.

"That's right! You're very smart, Ryuuki-chan." Seien never tired of his brother's enthusiasm. "Do you know what the fourth part of being a good man is?"

Ryuuki squeezed his eyes shut. Seien patiently waited for an answer.

"I don't remember, Seien, I'm sorry!" Tears began to well up in Ryuuki's little eyes.

Seien wiped the corner of Ryuuki's eye. "Don't cry Ryuuki, I will tell you. The fourth part of being a good man is to have respect. That means that you always give people credit for their hard work."

"But Seien, our brothers say I should give them respect because they're older."

Seien smiled and sighed again. "Many people think they deserve respect just because they are older. It is almost true, but it's not the only reason to respect someone, Ryuuki-chan."

"I don't understand." Ryuuki whined. Big tears fell from his soft brown eyes.

"Respect is very difficult to learn," Seien pulled his sibling into his arms and stroked the child's hair to soothe him. "Don't worry Ryuuki-chan, you will learn. I promise. It's hard to be a good man in training."

"But how will I learn, big brother?" Ryuuki asked between sniffles.

Seien smiled. "You learn by watching people who show respect, Ryuuki-chan, and by not watching people who don't."

"It's so hard," Ryuuki whined into his brothers shoulder.

"I know." Seien replied.

The two sat under the sakura tree and while Ryuuki cried, Seien vowed to be his little brother's protector and teacher as long as he was able. He also vowed to live by example, and hoped his attempts to teach the child how to survive would be enough to see Ryuuki to his adult years. Ryuuki's shoulders gradually quit shaking, and Seien continued his lesson.

"The fifth part of being a good man is to be honest, Ryuuki. Do you understand what that means?"

Ryuuki nodded his head. "Tell the truth," he mumbled into Seien's shoulder.

"Do you promise to always tell the truth, Ryuuki-chan?"

Ryuuki sniffed and wiped his face on Seien's tunic. "I promise, Seien."

"Thank you, Ryuuki-chan. I promise to always tell you the truth little brother."

"Always?" the little boy asked.

"Always." Seien replied. "Are you ready for me to tell you the sixth part of being a good man?"

Ryuuuki nodded and yawned.

"Good." Seien continued. "The sixth part of being a good man is to have honor."

"What does 'honor' mean, big brother?" Ryuuki mumbled against Seien's ear.

"It means to live so you deserve respect. I know its hard Ryuuki, but you will learn 'respect' and 'honor' one day."

"You really think so?" Ryuuki's voice was soft and tired.

"I know so, Ruuki-chan." Seien smiled. "Do you know how I know you will understand?"

"No," Ruuki whispered.

"It's because you already have all the honor in the world," Seien began to rub his sibling's back. "Did you know that, Ryuuki-chan?"

The child shook his head no and answered with a small grunt. Seien could tell Ryuuki was falling asleep.

"Stay awake a little longer, little brother," Seien urged, "we have one more part to go."

"Okay, big brother," Ryuuki stretched and wiped his eyes with tiny fists.

Seien slid Ryuuki into his lap so both he and his little brother could look at the setting sun. "The seventh part to being a good man is to be loyal."

"Loyal," Ryuuki echoed.

"Yes, Ryuuki-chan. Do you know what it means to be loyal?"

Ryuuki nodded his head slowly. "It means to love big brother forever," he said with a yawn.

Seien pulled his brother closer to his chest. "I will love you forever too, little brother."

"Promise?" Ryuuki pleaded. "Forever for real?"

"Forever for real." Seien reassured him. "Don't forget that, Ryuuki-chan."

"I won't forget, big brother." Ryuuki yawned again, "I promise."

Ryuuki's head finally drooped as he slipped into sleep in his big brother's arms. The pair sat under the sakura tree and Seien watched the sun sink beyond the horizon. A tear slid down Prince Seien's cheek. "Forever, Ryuuki. I will love you forever," he murmured softly and kissed the crown of the younger prince's head.

Seien knew his time within the palace could be coming to an end. He eavesdropped on his enemies plotting that very afternoon. If the plans Seien overheard succeeded, he would be sent away. He would not miss the palace, but leaving Ryuuki behind would break his heart.

"Forever." He whispered to the night air. "Forever."


	8. Uncle

Title: Uncle

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Drama

Word count: 637

Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Theme: Frost

Summary: Shuuri gives Reshin the cold shoulder.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

"Shuuri, come on, you can't ignore me forever," Reshin implored.

"Humh," Shuuri grunted in reply and returned to her sweet bun. Reshin reached out to retrieve a bun and Shuuri swatted his hand away. Without a word, she put the lid on the steamer and set it under her chair.

"Shuuri, please."

"Please what?" Shurri replied icily.

"Please tell me why you're so angry." Reshin was beside himself. After years of building up the courage to reveal himself as Shuuri's uncle, his worst nightmare was coming true before his very eyes. Shuuri was not only angry, but she was almost refusing to speak to him completely.

Shuuri folded her arms and leveled a cold stare at the uncle she never realized she had. "Do you really not know, Reshin?"

Reshin snapped open his fan to cover his quivering lip. "No, Shuuri, I don't."

"And that's precisely why I'm not talking to you," she replied thickly.

Reshin swallowed back tears as the panic rose in his chest. His sweet little niece rejected him. He stared in stunned silence when she rose from the table and turned away.

"Come and see me when you figure it out, _uncle._" Shuuri's shoulders shook but her voice remained steady. Without another word, Shuuri marched out of the kitchen stopping briefly to nod at her father. "I'm going to the market," She said simply and left.

Shouka sighed and sat down with his younger brother. Pulling the steamer from under Shuuri's chair, he offered Reshin a sweet bun.

"No." Reshin shook his head. "I don't want it."

"Reshin," Shoka began, "You really don't know why she's angry?"

"No," Reshin admitted. "Can you tell me why she's so cold?"

Shoka shook his head. "No Reshin. She wants you to figure it out on your own."

After a long pause of silence, Shouka relented. He couldn't bear to see his brother upset. "I can help you figure it out, though. What do you know of Shuuri's personality?"

Reshin gulped again. "Uh.. she's pretty and smart."

"Very true," Shoka ventured, "but do you know what's important to her?"

"Her work?" Reshin asked.

Shoka chuckled. "Now we're getting somewhere. Do you know why her work is so important to her?"

Reshin finally took a sweet bun. "Hum… because she feels useful?"

"And?" Shoka prodded.

"Um. And she's doing good for the country?"

"Let's focus in on useful, Reshin. Why do you think it's important for Shuuri to be useful?" Shoka coaxed.

"Because she's independent?"

"Ah! You're getting warmer Reshin," Shoka smiled again, "Don't you think it's important for Shuuri to be independent?"

Reshin took a bite of the sweet bun and chewed thoughtfully. "I suppose. But what does that have to do with her being angry with me?"

"Focus Reshin!" Shoka snatched the bun from Reshin's hands. "What makes a person independent?"

Reshin's eyes never left the bun in Shouka's hand. "Um, to be independent means to make your own decisions?"

"Exactly!" Shouka gave the bun back to Reshin. Reshin greedily took another bite. As the sweet filling danced across his tongue, his saddened heart began to lighten a little bit.

"Shuuri likes to make her own decisions." Reshin stated plainly.

"I knew you weren't as stupid as you pretend to be Reshin." Shoka laughed. "Don't worry, she'll forgive you. She's just angry because for all those years you took her decision about whether or not to like you away from her."

Reshin took another bite and considered Shouka's words. "So she'll forgive me, brother?" Reshin's eyes were hopeful.

Shouka stood and ruffled Reshin's hair. "Of course she will. Just give it time."

Reshin watched his brother leave the kitchen. When he was certain Shouka would not hear him, he set his head on the table and cried. Shuuri was finally going to know him as "uncle."


	9. Yours

Week 8 100 Words Exactly Theme: Illusion  
Title: Yours  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Poetry  
Word count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Illusion

Posted for saiunchallenge in LJ.

Who am I?

Who do you wish to see?

Am I your servant?

Am I your brother?

Am I your lover?

I can be all three!

We knew pain.

We knew love.

We learned loss.

I knew hell.

I knew deception.

I learned survival.

I finally knew love.

I finally knew joy.

I wanted this for you.

I watched over you.

I watched you study.

I watched you train.

I watched you take the throne.

I am proud.

We're together again.

In public I am your servant.

In private I am your friend.

Ryuuki, I love you.

I'm yours, Serian.


	10. Masks

Week 9 300 words or less - Theme: Blind

Title: Masks  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Narrative  
Word count: 275  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
Theme: Blind

Posted for Saiunchallenge LJ

As darkness fell over Saiunkoku, each member of the Kou household retreated to their bedchambers and allowed their disguises to fall with the sinking sun. In the night secrets were nurtured and masks were carefully repaired for the next day.

Shouka's carefully constructed mask of serenity melted from his features as the sadness embraced him as an old friend. In the dark he didn't have to see his bedcovers in disarray, unmade by _her_ hands or the dust gathering on the random piles of books and clothes that _she_ never would have allowed. For a few brief hours, he didn't have to be a strong parent.

Shuuri retreated to her quarters and inspected her mask of optimism for weaknesses. Worry she held back during the day she allowed at night as her father wouldn't see. She missed her mother, but her grief was not for the dead, but for the pain her living father carried daily. Every day she donned the optimism again and smiled for her father, even when her heart was breaking.

Serian sat by his window and reflected on the family who accepted him as one of their own. His mask of stoicism slipped from his grasp and tears welled in his eyes. Daily he saw Shoka's serenity and Shuuri's optimism, but he would never reveal he saw past their carefully maintained facades. With Shoka and Shuuri he knew family and love. He would keep their secrets as they unknowingly held his own.

For all the masks the Kou household wore for each other, shared love brought transparency. The disguises didn't matter. Love did. For this, the family never feared the dark.


	11. Believe

Week 10 250 + Words - Theme: Trust

Title: Believe

Author: Imanewme  
Word count: 472  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Trust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

Ryuuki looked down at Bakuya's red pulsing aura with a mix of shock and surprise. For a moment, panic gripped his heart. In all his years, he had never seen Bakuya so ill at ease. He retreated to the garden to think with the complaining sword at his side.

"_When you think of Bakuya, think of me. That way, even if you're alone, you won't be lonely."_

"Ah Anieue, if only that were completely true," Ryuuki sighed. He could not deny that Bakuya had been a great comfort to him as he grew and matured without Seien at his side. But he never stopped feeling lonely. He couldn't help it. The memory of Seien, while his greatest comfort, was also a source of great sadness.

Then Seien returned calling himself "Serian", and in too short of a time, both "Serian" and his beloved Shuurei left for the Sa Province, ironically at his own command. As Ryuuki slipped further into self doubt, Bakuya pulsated again.

"_No doubt, it will protect you." _

Ryuuki never doubted Seien's words. He still believed them, but tonight he did not understand the sword's message. What could the sword's complaining mean? Was Kanshou complaining, too? Did Serian need him? Should he go to Sa province to help? Should he stay in the Imperial City? What was the best thing to do?

"Damn, being emperor is hard!" Ryuuki fumed. No matter how much he paced through the royal gardens trying to convince himself otherwise, he knew the answer. He could not go to Sa Province. Doing so would show that he had no confidence in the two young governors he himself appointed.

Just as Ryuuki hid his face in sadness at the realization, Bakuya pulsated at his side yet again. Ryuuki growled in anger and drew Bakuya in one trained motion.

"You!" he addressed the sword with frustration creeping into his voice, "What do you want?"

Ryuuki's mind quieted as warmth radiated from the hilt, seemingly surrounding him with calm. His eyes focused on the moon's reflection in the polished blade and his breathing slowed. Calmly he returned Bakuya to its sheath. The sword pulsed again, only more gently.

"Believe," Bakuya whispered.

"I do believe," Ryuuki lied.

Bakuya pulsated again. "Believe," it demanded again.

In that moment, Ryuuki knew that Bakuya wasn't asking him to believe in his friends in Sa Province. Bakuya was asking him to believe in himself as emperor. Squaring his shoulders he resolved to stay in the Imperial City, displaying his confidence in the new governors _and_ confidence in his choice to send them there.

A gust of wind blew through the garden and sakura blossoms fluttered down around Ryuuki as he made his decision. Their delicate blooms glowed white in the moonlight and Bakuya fell silent.

"Yes, Bakuya." Ryuuki stated with new resolve. "I believe."


	12. Perfect

Week 11 200 Words Exactly - Theme: Suitability

Title: Perfect  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Fluff  
Word count: 200  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Higher "aww" factor than usual.  
Theme: Suitability

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

"No." Shuurei muttered while riffling through the cabinet. "No, no, no!" She opened canister after canister, huffing in frustration.

"I'm sure whatever you serve will be fine, Shuurei," Serian said gently.

"You don't understand," Shuurei argued, "I want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be," Serian continued, "Just prepare what you want."

"But I want everything…"

"Perfect," Serian finished her sentence. "Shuurei, there is no need to worry."

Shuurei's shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's just been so long."

"Just because you haven't cooked for him in so long doesn't mean you've forgotten how to cook," Serian chided gently.

"I know," Shuurei sighed. "but has he forgotten how my cooking tastes?"

"We haven't," Ryuuki chuckled when Shuurei dropped a tea kettle in shock. Slowly she turned to face her guest.

"You're here already?" Shuurei whispered.

"We are."

"But the house. . ."

"Is perfect," Ryuuki smiled.

"And I'm not ready. . ." Shuurei nervously smoothed out her hair.

"You're beautiful." Ryuuki replied.

"But I haven't even started dinner. . ."

"We only want tea."

"But. . ." Shuurei began. Ryuuki strode across the room and tenderly kissed her. Pulling away, he gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Welcome home," he whispered.


	13. Games the Saiunkoku Men Play

July 2008 1500+ Words: Crack!fic

Title: The Games the Saiunkoku Men Play

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Uh.. crack!fic. Like Duh!  
Word count: 3,792  
Rating: M for swearing, nudity, and a lot of stupidity.  
Warnings: You want a warning? Holding your hand over an open flame will burn you. Consider yourself warned.  
Theme: Crack!fic.

Summary: The Saiunkoku bishies get smashed and play a game.

A/N: I dedicate this bit of insanity to Jennabeandp for all the times we've spent giggling over various bits of crack!fic over the past few months. Girlfriend, don't ever forget to laugh!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit._

* * *

A frost settled over Saiunkoku, and most residents were safe and warm in their homes. A handful of young men, however, had chosen to gather in the archives for a bit of fun.

Shuuei took another shot of sake and smiled. "Let's make this interesting," he purred, "I think we should play a little game."

"A game?" Kouyuu's eyes widened as he took another sip, "What kind of game?"

Shuuei smiled again, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

All but Ryuuki laughed. "Truth or Dare?" he asked, "What's that?"

Serian took another drink of sake and frowned. "That's a child's game."

"A child's game?" Ryuuki asked, baffled. "Well, then I insist we play it. Shuuei, what are the rules?"

Shuuei passed the bottle to Kouyuu. "Here, you're not drinking enough," he ordered. Kouyuu simply took another drink in response. "Truth or Dare is a children's game. The rules are simple. I ask one of you 'truth or dare' and you choose if you want to answer a question truthfully or complete a dare. Once you're done, you get to choose the next victim."

"But what if we don't know the question or the dare?" Ryuuki asked.

"That's the whole point of the game, Ryuuki," Shuuei explained. "You're taking a chance and you don't know. The questions can be serious or light hearted, and the dares can be easy or hard. The winner is the one who lasts the longest without turning down a question or a dare. Refusing to do either means you lose."

"Who's going to go first?" Kouyuu asked.

"I'll make that sacrifice," Shuuei tried to look serious. "Give me another drink."

Shuuei sipped the sake and scratched his chin as if in deep thought. As he looked from face to face, the room fell silent in anticipation. Finally his eyes lit on Kouyuu.

"Kouyuu, truth or dare?"

Kouyuu gulped and thought it over.

"Hurry up Kouyuu, you don't want to forfeit so early in the game," Serian chimed in.

"Truth." His voice faltered a little.

Shuuei smiled and scratched his chin again. "Kouyuu, are you afraid of the dark?" Of course Shuuei knew the answer. He was simply curious if Kouyuu would admit his fear to the others.

"That's not fair!" Kouyuu sputtered.

"Fair doesn't matter in Truth or Dare Kouyuu," Shuuei admonished.

Ryuuki looked enthralled. "Answer the question, Kouyuu," he urged.

Kouyuu gulped and looked down at his hands. "A little," he admitted. He looked to Shuuei, hoping that his answer was truthful enough to allow him to continue the game.

Shuuei winked at Kouyuu and then turned to Ryuuki. "See how easy this is? Now it's Kouyuu's turn to choose one of us and make us choose truth or dare."

Kouyuu relaxed a little. After a few moments, he looked at Serian. "Serian," he asked, "truth or dare?"

Serian stiffened his shoulders and set his face in a stoic expression. "Dare."

"Damn," Kouyuu swore under his breath. Quickly he looked around the room for an idea. "I got it! I dare you to stand on that table on one foot."

"So boring," Shuuei muttered.

Serian hopped up on the table and stood on one foot easily. "How long do you want me here, Kouyuu?" he asked.

Ryuuki was giggling, Shuuei was rolling his eyes and Kouyuu looked decidedly put out. "Ah, that's enough, you've done it," Kouyuu admitted. "Your turn, Serian."

Serian hopped down and sat back down in the circle. He took another drink and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Oh I don't like that look," Ryuuki worried.

"Shuuei," Serian's smile was wicked, "truth or dare?"

Shuuei's face remained passive. "Dare," he replied looking Serian directly in the eye.

"Good. Good," Serian taunted. "I want you to slap me in the face."

"What the hell?" Ryuuki sputtered, but Shuuei just smiled wider.

"With pleasure, Serian," Shuuei agreed, and reached over and smacked his open palm across Serian's face.

"I didn't think he'd do it," Kouyuu muttered.

"When's it going to be my turn?" Ryuuki whined.

"Okay, your majesty, truth or dare?" Shuuei leveled an evil grin at Ryuuki.

"Um, truth, no wait, no, dare, no truth," he waffled.

"Which is it Ryuuki?" Shuuei asked. "You don't want to be disqualified before the game gets going do you?"

"Truth." Ryuuki decided.

Shuuei got on his knees and crawled to Ryuuki. "I'll know if you're lying," he taunted. Peering into Ryuuki's face, he smiled. "How many people have you had sex with in your life, Ryuuki?"

Ryuuki blanched. He certainly didn't want to admit this to anyone, but he desperately wanted to play the game. Taking another drink of sake he cleared his throat. "Fifteen," he replied as a blush reddened his cheeks.

"Fifteen!" Kouyuu blurted out, "How the hell did you manage that?"

Ryuuki shrugged. "It's easy when you're the king, I suppose," he admitted.

"Not bad, not bad, " Shuuei complimented Ryuuki. "I should have asked you how many of your lovers were women."

Before Ryuuki could respond, Shuuei returned to his place in the circle and urged the game on. "Okay your majesty, it's your turn. You get to ask one of us truth or dare now." Shuuei's eyes beamed.

Ryuuki blushed at suddenly being put on the spot. Grabbing a bottle of sake from Serian, he took a long drink and looked from one guy to the next.

"We don't have all day, Ryuuki," Serian grumbled.

"You're such a sour puss when you're drinking, Serian," Shuuei teased.

Serian jumped to his feet and held up a fist. "You want to say that to my face, tough guy?" he hissed.

Kouyuu gulped down some more sake and giggled. "He did say it to your face, Serain,"

Serian looked down at Kouyuu angrily, but all anger melted away when he saw Kouyuu's disheveled hair and red cheeks. "You, sir, can't take your liquor." Serian stated. Serian crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"So, Ryuuki, who's your victim?" Shuuei urged impatiently.

Ryuuki looked up at Serian and smiled. "Serian. Truth or dare?"

Serian looked startled at first, but then he grinned widely. "Dare!" he barked.

Ryuuki clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Oh good! I hoped you would say that!"

Kouyuu and Shuuei guffawed at Serian's expression. "Oh… he's got you now!" Kouyuu giggled and rolled to his side on the floor. His giggles were infectious, and all the guys were soon laughing.

Shuuei was determined to keep the game going. "Okay, Ryuuki, what do you dare Serian to do?"

Ryuuki looked from Serian to Kouyuu with an evil expression. "Serian. I want you to kiss Kouyuu."

Shuuei spat his drink out in shock and surprise. "Damn, Ryuuki, I didn't think you had it in you!" Shuuei was alone in his laughter now. Ryuuki was staring at Serian, grinning wickedly, Serian was glowering, and Kouyuu looked decidedly scared.

"You can't dare him that!" Kouyuu argued. "Serian's the one who has to do the dare, not me!"

"I can and I did," Ryuuki insisted. "Isn't that right, Shuuei, or are you going to forfeit, Serian?"

Serian growled and marched over to Kouyuu, who was pushing himself backward with his hands and feet trying to get away. Reaching down, he grabbed Kouyuu by the robes and pulled him to his feet. Putting his free hand at the small of Kouyuu's back, Serian dipped Kouyuu as if they were dancing. His lips crashed against Kouyuu's. Kouyuu's eyes were wide with terror. He automatically reached around Serian's neck to keep his balance. His eyes went even wider when Serian's tongue darted out to deepen the kiss.

Ryuuki and Shuuei were holding on to each other's robes, hooting and snorting with uncontrollable laughter. Tears streaked down Ryuuki's smiling face as he gasped for air. Shuuei's robes were soaked where he dropped the bottle of sake when Ryuuki first fell into him in a fit of laughter.

"By the sages, I didn't think he'd do it!" Shuuei exclaimed.

Serian pulled away and stared into Kouyuu's eyes momentarily before easing him down to the ground. Turning sharply, he pointed at Ryuuki.

"I _never_ back down from a dare, Ryuuki, and don't you forget it." Serian hissed.

Ryuuki only laughed harder. "Serian, Serian! I didn't say you had to kiss him on the lips!"

Serian growled and pulled his sword. "And now it's my turn Ryuuki." Serian put the point of the sword against Ryuuki's neck. "Ryuuki, truth or dare?"

"D….dare?" Ryuuki ventured.

"Now you kiss Kouyuu," Serian demanded and re-sheathed his sword. "On the lips, with tongue. Let's see how you like it."

Kouyuu's face went white. He had not recovered from Serian's kiss, and now he was going to get it from Ryuuki, too? "Don't I get a say in this?" Kouyuu whined.

"No!" the other three said in unison.

"With pleasure!" Ryuuki smiled and beaconed to Kouyuu, "come here, you!"

Kouyuu desperately scrambled to his feet and tried to run away, but his robes were caught in Ryuuki's grip. Kouyuu's feet scraped against the floor as he tried, unsuccessfully, to get away. Ryuuki's balanced was impaired with sake, and soon the two of them were on the floor. Unfortunately for Kouyuu, Ryuuki landed on top.

Ryuuki managed to get on his knees and straddle Kouyuu, who was now hurling decidedly creative curses at the group. He thrashed his head back and forth, trying to avoid Ryuuki's fast approaching lips. Ryuuki stopped inches from Kouyuu's face.

"I'm hurt, Kouyuu!" Ryuuki cooed, "You seemed to like it when Serian kissed you. Do you think he's prettier than I am?"

The unexpected question stunned Kouyuu into stillness, and Ryuuki dove down and captured Kouyuu's lips with his own, taking advantage of the sudden opportunity. Ryuuki darted his tongue into Kouyuu's mouth, eliciting a low moan from Kouyuu's chest.

"Damn, Serian, I think the boy likes it!" Shuuei said suddenly. Ryuuki pulled away from Kouyuu and shot a proud look Serian's way. "I must be a better kisser than you are, Serian." He taunted.

Serian just laughed. "I doubt that, Ryuuki."

"Idiots!" Kouyuu spat out. "I'll be the judge of that! Give me some more sake, Shuuei."

Shuuei shook his head and smiled softly. "Kouyuu, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Bullshit!" Kouyuu roared. "You'd want a drink, too, if you just got tongue raped by those two!"

Shrugging lightly, Shuuei handed Kouyuu a bottle. "I can't argue with that old friend," he mused.

The three watched in awe as Kouyuu downed a third of a bottle of sake in one chugging session. Throwing down the empty bottle, Kouyuu pointed at Ryuuki accusingly. "It's your turn now, Ryuuki, and whatever you do, it best not involve kissing me!" he demanded.

"All right, all right!" Ryuuki waved his hand at Kouyuu and took another drink. "Kouyuu, truth or dare?"

"Oh now that's just fucking great!" Kouyuu fumed. "It's 'mess with Kouyuu' night isn't it? Don't you guys get tired of picking on me you… " Shuuei put his hand over Kouyuu's mouth from behind.

"Just answer the question Kouyuu," Shuuei urged. Kouyuu's shoulders slumped in defeat and Shuuei removed his hand from Kouyuu's mouth.

"Okay, fine." Kouyuu huffed. "Truth."

"You're no fun!" Ryuuki complained.

Shuuei held his hand up. "Ryuuki, Kouyuu gets to choose what he wants. Stop whining and ask him something."

Ryuuki took another drink of sake and looked at Kouyuu thoughtfully. When he thought of his question, his eyes lit up. "Who's the better kisser, Kouyuu, me or Serian?"

"What!" Kouyuu screeched while the others laughed. "What kind of question is that?"

Serian smiled broadly. "If you're having trouble deciding, we could kiss you again…"

"NO!" Kouyuu exclaimed. Kouyuu reached for the sake bottle sitting in the floor in front of him, but Serian quickly snatched it away and took a big gulp, winking at Shuuei. Shuuei nodded in appreciation. He knew too much sake would make Kouyuu very ill, and was glad to have Serian helping him control access.

"So, who is it, Kouyuu?" Shuuei poked his friend in the side.

"Yeah, Kouyuu, who is it?" Ryuuki rocked back on the heels of his feet, clearly interested in the answer.

Kouyuu looked from Serian to Ryuuki and back again. Finally in exasperation, he looked to Shuuei, his eyes clearly begging for rescue. Shuuei leaned in and whispered in Kouyuu's ear.

"Just choose one, Kouyuu, they're too drunk to tell if you're telling the truth anyway. Just remember it will be _your_ turn next."

Kouyuu shook his head and closed his eyes, but Shuuei put his lips to Kouyuu's ear and whispered again."Payback's a bitch, after all."

Kouyuu smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes you're right."

"Hey, you can't tell him the answer!" Ryuuki admonished Shuuei accusingly.

"He didn't tell me the answer!" Kouyuu argued. "You're the better kisser, Ryuuki, okay, it's you!"

"Did you hear that, Serian?" Ryuuki taunted, poking Serian in the side, "I kiss better than you do!"

Serian's face turned red but instead of responding to Ryuuki, he turned to face Kouyuu. "I believe it's your turn to choose the next player, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu deliberated. He couldn't decide which person deserved payback more, Ryuuki or Serian. On one hand, Serian had slipped him the tongue unnecessarily. _"At Ryuuki's goading," _ his thoughts reminded him. _"Ryuuki seemed a little eager to kiss you, don't you think?"_ Kouyuu smiled. His thought processes, although slowed, were still functioning in spite of the alcohol's influences.

Shuuei caught the look on Kouyuu's face and chuckled. He'd seen this look before. Things were about to get interesting.

"Ryuuki," Kouyuu addressed him coolly, "truth or dare?"

Ryuuki, emboldened by the sake and thrilled by the outcome of the last dare, did not hesitate. "Dare!" he answered eagerly.

Serian rolled his eyes. He could see Kouyuu's eyes sparkling with pleasure at the answer. "Ryuuki, you're in for it," he muttered.

"He's chosen, Serian, there's no going back." Shuuei responded for Ryuuki.

"Its okay, Shuuei," Kouyuu said with a serious look on his face, then turned to face Ryuuki. "Are you sure you want to answer 'dare' Ryuuki?"

"Of course!" Ryuuki said while hopping to his feet. "Dare me anything!"

Shuuei and Serian looked at each other knowingly. Ryuuki was asking for it in the worst way.

Kouyuu leveled a serious look at Ryuuki and issued his challenge. "Ryuuki, I dare you to strip down completely naked except for your shoes and run from here down to the red light district and back."

"Oh you're good," Shuuei muttered. Even Serian looked impressed.

"This is not the first time I've played this game," Kouyuu chuckled.

Ryuuki blanched. "What! It's cold outside, Kouyuu, I can't go out there naked, and besides, someone might see me!"

Kouyuu's face remained stern. "Well I guess you lose, then Ryuuki."

"No wait!" Ryuuki pleaded, "Can't you dare me something else?"

"No." Kouyuu's answer was firm.

Shuuei turned to face the young emperor. "Ryuuki, think about this. If you're running, you won't be cold, and besides, it's late tonight. Who's going to see you besides us?"

Ryuuki folded his arms across his midsection and looked at Shuuei with wide eyes. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Sure!" Serian cut in. "We'll follow you. Hell, we'll run with you. Besides, how else are we going to know if you go the whole distance?"

Ryuuki shot a look at Kouyuu and began to strip. "You think you've won, Kouyuu? I'll do it!"

Kouyuu smiled and shot a thankful glance to Serian. He had not expected this outcome, but he was certainly going to enjoy watching Ryuuki make a fool of himself, especially since the emperor had spent so much time embarrassing him that evening.

Soon Ryuuki was standing there naked. He had drunk enough sake to not be cold. His face was flushed and he was flexing his muscles expectantly. He strode over to the archive's doors. After staring at them a few seconds, he looked over his shoulder. "Are you guys ready?"

Shuuei was the first at his side. Serian flanked the other side and Kouyuu stood behind Ryuuki, giggling.

"We're ready," Shuuei said.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Ryuuuki cried and threw open the archive doors.

Only Serian was prepared for Ryuuki's sprint through the royal gardens. Drink had dulled Kouyuu's reflexes, and Shuuei was clearly going to keep up with Kouyuu, not Ryuuki. Serian was thankful that Ryuuki wasn't running as fast as he might have sober.

The four men ran through the city, and they were anything but discreet. Ryuuki made the most noise, hooting and cheering and hollering "I'm free! Free! Free as the wind!" Serian was trotting directly behind Ryuuki, followed by Shuuei, who was desperately trying to keep up while dragging a laughing and drunk Kouyuu along by his sleeve.

As Ryuuki rounded the next corner, Serian's breath caught in horror. The naked emperor was headed straight for the Kou residence. Frantically Serian searched the window frames, praying to the sages that his family didn't see the shenanigans at play tonight.

Inside the Kou residence, Shoka dropped his nightly cup of tea. He had seen Ryuuki streaking past the gates with Serian, Shuuei, and Kouyuu following behind.

"Father, are you all right?"

Shoka quickly pulled the shudders closed and smiled warmly at his sleepy-eyed daughter. "Shuurei, I'm fine. I just dropped my tea is all. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But what's all that noise outside?" Shuurei asked.

"It's nothing, Shuurei. Just some drunk people making noise," Shoka pulled Shuurei into a hug, making sure the sound of the drunken cheers had faded away sufficiently into the distance. "Just go to bed."

Shuurei shrugged and went back to her bed chambers. Shoka heaved a sigh of relief then chuckled. "I wonder if Serian will fill me in later," he thought to himself and blew out the lamp, hoping they didn't pass by the house again.

Ryuuki was covered in a sheen of sweat and his bangs were matted to his forehead, but he continued to run. Adrenaline and endorphins had kicked in and although he was beginning to sober up, he was determined to complete this mission. His honor was on the line, after all! Serian and Shuuei were keeping up easily, but Kouyuu was lagging behind, partly for his lack of coordination, and partly because he had yet to stop laughing.

"Serian! You keep up with Ryuuki! We're going to wait here!" Shuuei called out to Serian. Serian did not reply. He simply continued running behind Ryuuki, slightly awed that the emperor was still going in spite of the cold and his drunken state. Ryuuki rounded another corner and stopped right in front of Kouchou's brothel. Placing both hands on his knees, Ryuuki tried to catch his breath.

From inside the brothel, Kijin dropped his mask. It shattered as it hit the hard floor, and Reshin looked up from the pallet in surprise.

"Hojou, what's wrong?" Reshin asked.

"It's nothing." Kijin replied in a flat tone.

"You dropped your mask!" Reshin pressed.

"I know. It was an accident. I've been quite clumsy lately." Kijin replied. There was no way he'd ever tell Reshin that Ryuuki was right outside the window buck naked. Reshin would never stop talking about it, and the list of topics Reshin whined about was long enough. Kijin pulled the curtains shut and turned to Reshin, smiling warmly. "I'm sorry I dropped it. It was my favorite mask. Will you make me another?"

Downstairs, Kouchou had her hands folded across her midsection. She was laughing so hard it hurt, and tears ran down her face. "I had no idea it was a full moon tonight," she thought to herself, "and a royal moon at that!"

Having caught his breath Ryuuki looked at Serian. "I'm almost done, Aniue," and off he was again, running back to the palace.

Serian rolled his eyes and took off after him. Shortly Ryuuki ran past Kouyuu and Shuuei, and he once again had three men accompanying him in his running. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off, and Ryuuki decided a detour was in order. Cutting through the far edge of the royal gardens, Ryuuki felt relieved. He had almost made it, and he was certain only Serian, Kouyuu, and Shuuei were the only people privy to his streak through the Imperial City. He held his hands up in victory, laughing.

"I made it! I made it! I…" Splash! Ryuuki had not been watching where he was going and fell right into the royal garden pond. Freezing cold gripped Ryuuki and he surfaced screeching. Serian was the first in the water, pulling Ryuuki out by his arms. The water was not deep, but it was cold enough to hurt. Kouyuu, feeling slightly guilty that he had goaded Ryuuki into the whole affair, went in to help Serian. The two dragged the emperor to his bed chamber. Shuuei snatched a blanked off the bed and draped it over Ryuuki's shivering body.

Serian pulled Ryuuki's wet shoes from his feet and began rubbing them briskly. "Are you okay, Ryuuki?" he asked lightly.

Ryuuki was now sober and the reality of his act was fast setting in. "I really acted foolish this time, Aniue," he muttered.

"No, it's my fault," Kouyuu said from the doorway. His robes were still soaked and he was shivering. "I goaded you into it. "

Ryuuki looked up at Kouyuu and smiled weakly. "We did ask for it, didn't we?" He chuckled. "Shuuei, get him out of those wet robes and give him something to wear out of that wardrobe. He's going to get sick standing here cold like that."

Kouyuu flushed and turned away, but did not leave. Shuuei draped a thick blanket across Kouyuu's shoulders. Kouyuu shrugged and turned to face Serian and Ryuuki.

"You won, Ryuuki." Kouyuu stated plainly.

Silence hung in the air until Ryuuki finally started laughing. "If you say so, Kouyuu." Soon the others were laughing, even Kouyuu.

Shuuei slipped his hand into Kouyuu's and smiled. "I think it's time we went home." Kouyuu simply nodded and followed Shuuei to the door. Before he crossed the threshold he stopped, pulling Shuuei to a stop as well.

Kouyuu turned to face Ryuuki. "You really are prettier than Serian, Ryuuki," he said, then left the room, pulling Shuuei along with him.

"We'll see you later, your majesty!" Shuuei called out from around the corner, unable to stop for Kouyuu's grip on his hand.

Serian watched the empty doorway for a minute, considering Kouyuu's words. Shrugging, he turned back to Ryuuki, who was still shivering for the cold. Serian went to the wardrobe and found a towel and a dry blanket.

"That was crazy, Ryuuki." Serian began drying Ryuuki's hair. He pulled the wet blanket from his shoulders and replaced it with the dry one. "I really need to warm you up. Do you want a drink?"

"No," Ryuuki declined. "I think I've drank enough tonight."


	14. Unforgivable

Week 12: 300 Words or Less - Theme: Vendetta  
Title: Unforgivable  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: General  
Word count: 290  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Vendetta

A/N: This is set right after Season II, Episode 32 in the anime. Jyuusan-hime just learned that the love of her life, Shiba-Jin, has become an assassin and has adopted the name "Shun."

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

* * *

Jyuusan-hime fumed inwardly. This was not the way things were supposed to turn out! Jin. How dare he? How could he? How could the man she love turn away from her so completely? How could he sever those ties so easily? How could he show up, call her "Haruto" and expect her to accept that the man she loved was dead?

Shock and hurt shook her limbs while she watched the palace guards take fallen assassin's bodies away. Her eyesight blurred and her arms and legs felt weak. Slowly she slid to the floor. The tears fell in torrents and her sobs caught in her throat.

Ensei spied Jyuusan-hime shaking in the corner. He approached her carefully and called out her name, but she did not seem to notice. Ensei did not know what to do. Finally, he sat down on the floor beside her and pulled her into his broad chest.

Jyuusan-hime clung to him tightly. Sobs shook her body as she let them free. Ensei stroked her hair and rocked her gently. His eyes locked with Shuuei from across the room. Shuuei nodded his appreciation. Quietly, he joined them, kneeling behind his sister and rubbing her back supportively. Eventually her shoulders quit shaking, but the tears continued to flow.

"I'll never forgive him," she whispered hoarsely.

"Forgive who, princess?" Ensei asked.

Jyuusan-hime looked up at Ensei. The fire and pain in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Shun. I'll never forgive him."

Shuuei's breath caught in his throat. It pained him to see his sister so broken. He looked to the window where Shun and Shusui had escaped. Anger washed over him and he silently agreed. He would not forgive Shun, either. Murdering Jin and crushing Jyuusan-hime's spirit was unforgivable.


	15. In the Garden

Week 13: 250 Words or more Theme: Prediction  
Title: In the Garden  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: pure fun  
Word count: 325  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Prediction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

* * *

Shuuei and Kouyuu crouched silently behind the thick vines covering an unused stone seat in the royal gardens. They were holding on to each other's robes and peering through the vines in anticipation.

"He's not coming," Shuuei huffed.

"Be quiet!" Kouyuu hissed through clenched teeth, "Patience, patience!"

"Oup," Kouyuu squeaked, throwing his hand over Shuuei's mouth suddenly. Shuuei's eyes danced as he nodded in agreement. Satisfied that his buddy could remain quiet, Kouyuu slipped his hand away and turned his attention to the clearing and the oblivious emperor who had wandered into the garden.

Ryuuki stopped and looked over the grounds carefully. His eyes only paused briefly at the mass of overgrowth where the two court officials were hiding. Casting one last look over his shoulder, the emperor sighed in relief.

Kouyuu and Shuuei watched wide-eyed as Ryuuki kicked off his shoes and began to disrobe. He loosened his belt and shrugged out of his purple outer garment. After hanging the ornate robe from a nearby tree, Ryuuki removed his headdress, letting his honey colored locks free. The two officials were transfixed as Ryuuki continued stripping until he was standing there clad only in a pristine white fundoshi.

Kouyuu grabbed Shuuei's hand and squeezed firmly. "Watch" he mouthed when Shuuei looked to him in surprise. Shuuei kept Kouyuu's hand, and they both turned back to watch the nearly naked emperor.

Shuuei watched in wonder as Ryuuki began to swirl and smile. His long flowing locks swayed around his shoulders. He lifted his arms to the sky, and pure bliss adorned his softened features. Ryuuki was dancing.

Kouyuu smiled wider and nudged Shuuei in the side. "I told you that's what he probably does during lunch. Now pay up."

"But how did you know?" Shuuei huffed, stuffing his hand into his money pouch and pressing a few coins into his friend's palm.

Kouyuu simply smiled and took Shuuei's money. "I didn't. It was just a hunch."


	16. Obsession

Week 14 1000-1200 Words: Theme: Blossom

Title: Obsession  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Light  
Word count: 1189  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none  
AU/Canon: Cannon?  
Theme: Blossom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

* * *

Shuuei looked up at Ryuuki again. No matter how many times he considered the things he had seen Ryuuki do over the past few weeks, Shuuei could not figure out what his emperor was hiding.

His majesty had been acting very peculiar lately. Mere weeks after his beloved Shuurei left for Sa Province, Ryuuki began visiting Kouchou's brothel on a semi-regular basis. Oh sure, he tried to hide his identity, but Shuuei spent hours with the man. How could he not notice his majesty's calculating and deliberate steps? It would never matter what color robes Ryuuki dawned. Shuuei would know that posture anywhere.

Shuuei had tried the direct approach, but Ryuuki vehemently denied visiting the brothel, insisting that Shuuei was mistaken. Shuuei could tell by the shocked flicker and light blush in Ryuuki's cheeks that he had, indeed, spied the young emperor. The question Shuuei had to answer though was why. Something wasn't right.

Ryuuki's weekly trips were completely illogical. His romantic thoughts were only for Shuurei. It was obvious to Shuuei that Ryuuki's sexual tension was not finding relief in the red light district. If anything, he was worse for wear the day after returning, often pacing the court chambers and refusing to sit for very long. In fact, he seemed to be in pain and Shuuei knew that was not a normal reaction to the red light district. No. Something was amiss.

It was easy enough for Shuuei to rationalize following Ryuuki to the brothel. He was General Ran. It was his duty, no, his privilege to watch over and protect the emperor. If that meant following him to the red light district weekly so be it. Someone had to follow him to and from the palace, right? Oh no, Shuuei's curiosity had nothing to do with it. No. He was simply guarding his emperor. He was only doing his job.

One night Shuuei swore he heard Ryuuki cry out in pain. He rushed into the brothel that night. No matter how much he insisted Kouchou take him to his emperor, Kouchou dismissed him firmly, insisting he was mistaken and even accused him of indulging a bit much in sake.

Shuuei knew his curiosity was becoming an obsession. He could no longer tell himself that he was merely looking out for the emperor. The question kept him so preoccupied that even Kouyuu was cross with Shuuei's distracted demeanor.

Shuuei could never resist Kouyuu's blunt request for an explanation. He could trust his friend, after all, so the confession came easily. Kouyuu was not impressed to hear Shuuei admit his desire to know just what Ryuuki was doing at the brothel for the previous weeks.

"You're such a pervert," Kouyuu accused him.

"Jealous, Kouyuu?" Shuuei countered.

Kouyuu had only scowled and stomped away. Shuuei waited about an hour before going to find him. He knew Kouyuu was blowing off steam. He knew his obsession with the emperor had put a strain on their friendship, but Shuuei just could not let the topic go.

Shuuei decided the only way he would solve the mystery would be to step up his observations. Every night he would go over everything he had observed in the past couple of months, trying to make sense of Ryuuki's habits. Every day he'd watch Ryuuki's every move, looking for a crack in the mystery. Finally, Ryuuki could not stand the scrutiny any longer.

"Shuuei, what's wrong with you lately?" Ryuuki's voice was low and tinged with annoyance.

"Your majesty?" Shuuei asked lightly.

"Don't deny it, Shuuei. What do you want? You've been following us for weeks."

Damn. Shuuei had been so sure Ryuuki had not noticed being followed.

"I've been worried about you your majesty." Shuuei finally admitted.

"We're fine, Shuuei." Ryuuki's voice was flat and his eyes were unreadable. "And my trips to Kouchou's establishment weren't what you think they were."

Shuuei's face drained of all color at having been found out so completely. Not only had Ryuuki noticed Shuuei following him, but he had also been aware of the fact for a lot longer than Shuuei expected.

"But how did you. . . " Shuuei stuttered, unable to finish his sentence for the embarrassment. Suddenly he was not so confident in his espionage skills.

Ryuuki put down his pen and rose from his desk. Sitting down gently at the window, he motioned for Shuuei to come sit with him. Shuuei simply stared at his emperor in worry. Defeated, he slinked over to the offered seat and settled, keeping his eyes down. There was no escaping his punishment now. He had been caught spying. He only hoped that Ryuuki would be merciful. His brothers would be furious.

Shuuei looked up in surprise when Ryuuki placed his hand on his thigh. Ryuuki's eyes were soft. A smile played about his lips. "Don't worry, General Ran, we only want to know why you've been following us."

When faced with the question so bluntly, Shuuei found it difficult to answer completely. Sure, he fancied himself guarding Ryuuki, but it was only a front. Shuuei was nosy. He wasn't sure he wanted to admit that.

"Well, your majesty, you've been distracted since Shuurei left for the Sa Province," he began.

"And," Ryuuki prodded.

"And I thought you might be getting depressed, so I followed you home one night, only, you didn't go home."

Both men were silent for a few moments. Shuuei gulped and continued.

"I never dreamed you'd be going to Kouchouu's. You always say that Shuurei is the only woman for you, so your trips don't make sense. What makes even less sense is that the trips aren't helping the way I imagine they should. In fact, they seem to cause you pain, but you keep going back for more. At first I was worried for your safety and your sanity, but your majesty, curiosity has the better of me. I'm sorry. I should never have intruded."

Ryuuki cleared his throat. Shuuei, startled, snapped his eyes to Ryuuki's. The emperor's face was serious, but his eyes betrayed amusement as well. Shuuei was even more confused when Ryuuki smiled brilliantly and set his hand on his shoulder.

"We should have never tried to keep this from you, Ran Shuuei." Ryuuki smiled. "We should have guessed you would notice and worry about our behavior."

Ryuuki stood, and looked at Shuuei thoughtfully. "Hum. Yes, we suppose it would be all right if we showed you what we were doing."

Shuuei sputtered in shock as Ryuuki began loosening his robes. "Your majesty! There's no need!"

Ryuuki flashed him another wide smile. "Oh yes, we will share," he replied, "Stay right where you are."

Shuuei was rooted to his position as the emperor turned his back. Ryuuki kept the long outer robe on his shoulders, but shimmied out of the inner robes until the outer purple covering was all he had left on. Shuuei held his breath as Ryuuki slowly let the outer robe drop.

Tattooed on Ryuuki's right buttock was a beautiful pink rose blossomed to perfection. Shuuei gasped. "Your majesty, it's beautiful!"

"For Shuurei," Ryuuki replied. "Isn't Kouchou talented?"


	17. Hot and Cold

Week 15 300 words or Less Theme: Heat

Title: Hot and Cold  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Shonan-ai  
Word count: 300  
Rating: T+  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Heat

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

* * *

A drop of sweat began at his hairline and rolled down the bridge of his nose, pausing briefly before dripping off the tip. The sun cooked the crown of his head and his robes clung to his torso and thighs. There was no escaping it. The court numbers were shrinking as even the strongest men were succumbing to the heat.

Kouyuu hated summertime. He preferred the autumn months that brought comfortable days and balmy nights. Baking in the sun was not to his taste, and the light sunburn across his nose and cheeks only served to remind him how much he hated summer.

Kouyuu paused to study his directions. Where was the Ministry of Affairs anyway? The court grounds were far too big, and he was lost within its walls more than he'd ever care to admit to anyone. Just then a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Startled, he gasped and turned around to face Shuuei.

Shuuei smiled and put a single finger to Kouyuu's lips, signaling him to remain silent. In his other hand was a fist sized block of ice, fast melting in his grasp and under the oppressive weather. He lifted it to Kouyuu's face and dribbled the melting water across his lips. Kouyuu closed his eyes and savored the relief.

Shuuei moved the ice over Kouyuu's forehead allowing precious water to drip on his forehead. Kouyuu leaned back and sighed in bliss. It felt delicious. Shuuei silently licked a trail of dripping water from Kouyuu's cheek, then kissed him gently on the neck.

Kouyuu leaned into the kiss and grasped Shuuei's hand that held the ice. The cold water dribbled down his wrist, and desire built in the pit of his stomach while Shuuei continued nuzzling his neck. There was a reason he loved summer.


	18. Taking Flight

Week 16 250+ Words Theme: Dragons

Title: Taking Flight  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Ryuuki-centric  
Word count: 367  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Dragons

_Disclaimer: I don't make profit, I don't own these characters. Sai Yukino owns them. _

* * *

Ryuuki sat quietly in his office listening to the hubbub from the New Years celebration in the village streets. Sighing, he absent-mindedly gazed out at the royal gardens. The drums, cymbals, and general sounds of excitement did nothing to raise his spirits.

He knew he should be happy. Saunkoku was flourishing under his rule. Such a large celebration had not happened in years. After eight years of desolation, the people of Saiunkoku finally had hope for a better future. A future he himself had helped make possible.

Ryuuki folded his arms across his midsection and frowned. New Year's was a difficult time of year for him. The festivities focused on home and family. Ryuuki was painfully aware that he had neither. He had the best built house in all the land, but it was not a home. His elder brother was back in his life, true, but their relationship was a secret.

Ryuuki sat down at his desk and tried to read the scrolls presented to him for his approval. After a few fruitless attempts to make sense of the documents, he sighed and sat back in his chair. The large tapestry on the facing wall caught his eye.

He knew every stitch of this ancient relic by heart. An elaborate coiled dragon was stitched in gold on a dark purple background. A gold and red phoenix was also weaved into the tapestry, and the two beings seemed to be frolicking in the sky.

Together, the dragon and phoenix symbolized the emperor and his empress, but they also symbolized happiness and marital love. Ryuuki sighed. It was an ideal that only existed in art. The only woman he loved was the one he could not have.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," he called out. The door opened slowly, and before him stood Shuurei, holding a steamer that promised manju. Shouka and Serian were behind her, smiling. His melancholy melted away.

This New Year's was different. Before him were his brother, his love, and the man who served as a father when his own had forgotten him. Maybe the ancient tapestry offered more hope than he had given it credit for.


	19. Best Friends

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Title: Best Friends  
Prompt 67: Kouyuu and Shuuei meet as children, gen.

* * *

"Die foul beast!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

Large grey eyes watched shyly as the two older boys played out their mock sword battle with broken tree branches. Kou had never played such games. Frankly, he had never been interested. That was, not until today.

Kou was fascinated. The boy in blue was clearly winning the mock battle. His moves were fluid. Even though the boy in brown was obviously stronger and bigger, the boy with the dark blue robes seemingly danced out of harm's way.

Kou didn't think he'd seen anyone so beautiful in all his life. The boy's black hair glistened in the sunlight, and the rosy cheeks drew Kou's attention to his sparkling brown eyes.

"Hey, Shuuei! It looks like you have a little admirer!"

Kou's eyes snapped to the boy in brown suddenly. "So his name is Shuuei," Kou thought but his thoughts were interrupted by the boy in brown.

"Just what are you looking at, prissy-boy?" The boy in brown grinned wickedly. Fear gripped Kou's chest. As much as he wanted to run, he was rooted to the spot.

"Answer me!" The bigger boy bellowed, pushing Kou to his feet. Instinctively Kou threw his arms up to shield his face as he fell backward on to the ground. He cringed for the blow that was sure to come, but was surprised when the blue robed boy stepped between him and the boy in brown.

"What's your problem, Jian? He wasn't doing anything!"

"He was staring, Shuuei!"

"_Shuuei." _Kou thought to himself, _"His name is Shuuei."_

"There's no rule against that!" Shuuei shouted.

"Do you know this kid?" Jian asked, "Because you sure seem to like him."

Shuuei squared his shoulders and looked Jian in the eye. "Of course I do. He's my best friend, so you better lay off. "

A few tense moments passed as the boy in blue and the boy in brown stared each other down. "Whatever," Jian hissed, "You girls have a nice time playing house together!"

The boy in blue did not back down. "We'll have more fun than if we were playing bully with you!" Shuuei spat.

Jian drew back his hand as if to hit Shuuei, but their impending scuffle was interrupted.

"Shuuei, are you fighting? What have I told you kids about fighting?"

The three boys looked up at the older man. It was clear to Kou from the matching blue robes that he must be Shuuei's father.

"But Dad, Jian started it!" Shuuei whined.

"Go back to your father, Jian." Shuuei's father ordered. "And Shuuei, you're in big trouble young man. I've told you what I think about fighting. Now say goodbye to your friend. We're leaving."

Shuuei spun around and offered his hand to help Kou up. Kou reached out hesitantly, and Shuuei grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet with a smile.

"You all right?" Shuuei asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Kou's face was flush with embarrassment.

"What's your name?" Shuuei asked.

"Kou."

"Shuuei! Get over here now!" Shuuei's dad called out impatiently.

"See you around, Kou!" Shuuei clapped his hand on Kou's shoulder then ran back to his father's carriage. Kou watched in amazement as the carriage rolled away. Shuuei was looking out the window at him and smiling until an unseen hand pulled him away from the window.

Kou always remembered that meeting. Years later when he met Shuuei again, Shuuei had forgotten about their first meeting, but then Kou's name had been changed. Li Kouyuu knew Ran Shuuei and he were best friends.


	20. First Kiss

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Prompt 103: Shuuei/Kouyuu. The exact moment when friendship becomes something more.

* * *

"Kouyuu, will you quiz me again?"

"Again, Shuuei? We've been over this a hundred times!"

Shuuei leaned in closer to Kouyuu. "Well, we're just going to have to go over it a hundred and one times, then."

"Really, Shuuei, you're ready for the exam." Kouyuu's voice betrayed more than a little annoyance at his friend's insistence that he help him study. "Besides, you can read this stuff as well as I can. What do you need me for?"

"I learn better when you quiz me," Shuuei stated plainly, "You know that, Kouyuu."

Kouyuu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay… I'll quiz you, but after we take a break, okay?"

Shuuei grinned. "Sure thing, Kouyuu. Let's go outside. It's a perfect day."

Kouyuu simply nodded and followed Shuuei outside. After a couple of minutes, they stopped and sat under a large peach tree. Kouyuu pressed his back against the bark and stretched his legs out in front of him. Absentmindedly he shrugged his shoulder against the bark to scratch an itch he couldn't reach.

"Here, let me get that for you," Shuuei reached around Kouyuu and began scratching vigorously. "Am I hitting the spot?"

Kouyuu closed his eyes in bliss. "Mmmm, yes, Shuuei. A little to the left.. ah yes. Right there… mmmmmm"

Kouyuu opened his eyes when the scratching stopped and looked at Shuuei thoughtfully. "Thank you, Shuuei, I needed that."

"Hummm." Shuuei sighed. Their eyes locked, and they both leaned in closer. Shuuei was the first to capture Kouyuu's lips in a gentle kiss. Kouyuu pulled back, slightly startled, but then leaned in to kiss Shuuei in earnest.

Shuuei's arms snaked around Kouyuu's waist, pulling him closer. Kouyuu responded by running his fingers over Shuuei's hair and pulling the ribbon holding it back free. Shuuei's hair spilled over his shoulders, and Kouyuu, still firmly locked in Shuuei's kiss, ran his tapered fingers through his ebony locks.

Shuuei moaned. Breaking free from Kouyuu's lips, he turned his attentions to the hollow of Kouyuu's throat. Kouyuu tilted his head to the side and allowed Shuuei full access, pulse racing. Shuuei's hands rested on Kouyuu's waist and he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

They sat there, staring into each other's eyes quietly for a few moments until Shuuei finally broke the silence.

"Kouyuu," he whispered, "do you.." the question trailed off as Shuuei forgot how to breathe.

Kouyuu had never seen Shuuei so vulnerable. His eyes softened, and he captured Shuuei's lips in his own to express his acceptance. It was a perfect day.


	21. Rain

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Prompt 70: Ryuuki/Seiran, temptation

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

Serian licked his lips. The sight before him was something to behold. He wondered briefly why the boy didn't come in out of the rain, but the question was quickly pushed aside as his eyes traced the angular line of his body. Wet robes left little to the imagination, no doubt.

Serian gasped as the subject of his admiration tossed his hair and looked up to the grey skies Every droplet that slid from his face continued down a long pale neck and disappeared into the robes below. Entranced, Serian's hand slid down to his own arousal. No, the desire would not be ignored today.

The male in the clearing was unaware that he was being watched. He loved the rain. It helped him think. It cleared his often cluttered mind. Absentmindedly he raked his tapered fingers through his soaked locks of hair. Serian gulped. Oh he was beautiful. He wished his hands were in that gorgeous wet hair.

Serian's hand slipped under his waistband. He closed his fingers around his throbbing erection and gave a slow stroke. He had spied in on this clearing many times. He knew his presence would go undetected.

Serian bit his tongue to suppress the moan elicited by the friction of his callused palm to his erection. His eyes widened, then hooded in desire as the young man in the clearing began shrugging out of his outer robes. The robes underneath were thinner and left even less to the imagination.

Serian snapped to attention at the sound of a low moan nearby. Wildly he looked to the man in the clearing. No, Serian had not been discovered. Another slow moan betrayed another's presence. He may not have been discovered, but he and the boy in the rain were not alone.

Serian put his hand on the hilt of his sword and quietly walked in the direction of the moan. Gently he lifted the underbrush. There before him Ryuuki knelt in the mud. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed, and his hand was steadily moving under his robes.

Another low moan escaped Ryuuki's lips and Serian nearly came undone. He dropped to his knees behind his brother and placed one hand firmly over his mouth to keep him from crying out. Pressing his own erection firmly into Ryuuki's back, Serian kissed an earlobe.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" Serian whispered gruffly. Serian left his hand over Ryuuki's lips as he slid his other hand down to rest on the fist holding his majesty's erection. "Be quiet" he breathed into his brother's ear and tugged on his hand in a silent request to continue with his ministrations.

Serian could feel Ryuuki's pulse race as he released his hand from the emperor's mouth. Slowly Ryuuki began stroking again. Serian kept his hand over Ryuuki's, bucking his hips in tandem so his own need rubbed roughly into the small of Ryuuki's back.

While the young man in the clearing paced and stretched, both brothers admired from their spot in the bushes. Their pants came quicker and quicker, and in a clap of thunder Ryuuki whined quietly and Serian slumped over his brother's shoulder, spent.

The rain was slowing. The brothers' clothes were caked in mud, and small leaves were caught in Ryuuki's hair. Under their robes, their erections were receding and sticky hot ejaculate clung to their legs.

The brothers knew this would be as close as either would get to the young man in the clearing. This fruit was more forbidden than any other. Should they ever be discovered watching the young boy with the aqua-marine hair, Reshin would surely commission their deaths.

The brothers held their breath as Kouyuu pulled his blue robes on over his shoulders and sighed. Ryuuki bit his lip and Serain tightened his grip on Ryuuki's waist as Kouyuu gave one last toss to his hair and left the clearing.

After a few moments Ryuuki turned to Serian and smiled sheepishly. "We love the rain," he giggled.

Serian could not help but laugh in earnest. "You always did little brother."

They did not speak of it, but they each knew the other would be here the next time it rained. As long as there was rain and Kouyuu was gorgeous and predictable, they would meet here again.


	22. Alone No More

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Prompt 135: Shuuei/Ryuuki/Kouyuu. Reunion after Kouyuu's recovery post novel 13. (Lemon flavoured would be appreciated but not necessary)

* * *

Even after Kouyuu woke from his trance it took some time for him to recover completely. The trance left him dangerously thin and weak. To make matters worse, he was depressed. Reshin, his lifelong hero, had fallen from a mighty high pedestal, and Kouyuu did not want to return to Reshin's home until he had managed to put everything in perspective. Shouka welcomed Kouyuu into his home, and things began to settle into a routine.

Every morning, Shuurei, Serian, and Shouka would report to their posts at the court, and Kouyuu spent many hours in the Kou garden. Shuurei had insisted that the sun would make him happier, but Kouyuu felt that all his sitting in the sun had accomplished was sunburn across his normally pale cheeks. He'd have rather returned to work, but Shuurei insisted that he not return until the doctors said he was ready, and Kouyuu, like everyone else around Shuurei, could not deny her.

Even so, Kouyuu's depression seemed to worsen. He hid this successfully from Shuurei and Serian, but Shouka was not as easily fooled. One night Shouka visited Kouyuu after the others were asleep. He was not surprised to find Kouyuu awake and sitting in the chair near the window.

"Kouyuu," Shouka began, "I know that all you really want to do is go back to work, but the doctors aren't going to let you until you at least appear happier."

Kouyuu sighed heavily. "I know, Shouka-sama. I just need to be useful somewhere."

"I know." Shouka smiled. "So tomorrow, after the household leaves for the court, I want you to clean up the sitting room. Go out into the garden; get some flowers to put on the tables in there. There are vases in the kitchen you're free to use. Do you think you can do that for me?"

For the first time in days Kouyuu smiled. "I won't let you down," he replied.

The next morning Kouyuu rose early and ate breakfast with Shouka, Serian, and Shuurei. Kouyuu watched the three leave in anticipation. Tying back his hair, he went to work. He was exhausted, but enjoyed the activity. For hours he dusted and scrubbed the surfaces of the house.

Just before the others were expected to return, he went to the kitchen and found a few colorful vases and went out to the garden to find some suitable blooms. He cut a few tulips and went back inside. When he returned to the sitting room, he gasped in surprise. Shuuei and Ryuuki were there, smiling.

Shuuei was the first to break the silence. He took the vase from Kouyuu and placed it on the table. "Lovely flowers, Li Kouyuu."

Kouyuu was speechless. He looked back and forth from Shuuei to Ryuuki and back again. A lump rose in his throat. Again, Shuuei crossed the distance between them and placed his hands on Kouyuu's flushed face. "We've missed you," he murmered, and placed a chaste kiss on Kouyuu's lips.

That small of touch unleashed a flood of emotions that Kouyuu had not been able to express since he woke from his trance. Warmth flooded his body and he threw his arms around Shuuei in abandon. He closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of Shuuei's neck. His tears came in torrents, soaking Shuuei's robes.

At first Kouyuu did not notice when Ryuuki's hands fell on his shoulders and began rubbing in slow easy circles. As Kouyuu's tears receded, he became aware of the warmth behind him.

"Your majesty," Kouyuu whispered.

"We missed you, too." Ryuuki said quietly and lay his cheek in between Kouyuu's thin shoulder blades. "We're sorry we weren't able to help you."

Kouyuu took one arm from around Shuuei's neck and reached over his shoulder to cover the emperor's hand with his. Shuuei's eyes met Kouyuu's and Shuuei smiled. Shakily he turned to face Ryuuki.

Ryuuki's eyes shone with unshed tears. Without a word, Kouyuu kissed him. As Ryuuki kissed back fervently, Shuuei kept his arms around Kouyuu's waist and nibbled on Kouyuu's neck from behind.

Outside Shoka looked in on the three and smiled. It was right to bring Ryuuki and Shuuei here. Now the three would never be alone again.


	23. Bubble Bath

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Ryuuki/Shuurei – modern day, mishap with bubble bath

* * *

Shuurei tapped her foot impatiently at the check-out counter at Bed Bath and Beyond. She had searched high and low, and finally found the exact apple bubble bath her girlfriend Kouchou liked.

She was happy that she had flexible hours, but that fact did not stop her from being impatient. She was actually on her way to a lunch date when she spotted the elusive brand in the storefront window. She knew that stopping by the shop would make her late, but Ryuuki would understand. Besides, he could never stay angry at her long anyway.

As if on cue, her cellular phone began vibrating the moment the cashier handed Shuurei her change. Rolling her eyes, she flipped the little pink phone open. "Ryuuki, I'm sorry I'm running late!"

"It's okay, dear." Ryuuki's voice sounded tired. "We're still on for lunch at the park downtown, aren't we?"

"Sure thing, babe." Shuurei giggled "Our normal spot?"

"Yup."

"I'm already there!" Shuurei snapped her phone shut before Ryuuki could say anything more.

Ryuuki was waiting, as he always did, with her favorite lunch: a corn dog and a diet soda. Shuurei dropped her bag on the edge of the fountain and took a seat. Kicking off one shoe, she rubbed her foot through a nylon stocking.

"Your corndog awaits, my lady," Ryuuki bowed playfully. Shuurei took the little bag and drink from his hands.

"Ryuuki, I don't know what I would do without you, love."

"So, when are you going to marry me, sweet sweet Shuurei?"

Shuurei laughed lightly. "You'd never want me as a wife, Ryuuki, trust me." This argument had been played out many times before. "Besides, aren't we a great team as friends already?"

Ryuuki didn't laugh. Instead, he redirected. "So, what kept you?"

Shuurei hummed and held up a finger while she continued chewing the bite she had just taken of the corndog. While she chewed, she rummaged through her bag and produced the apple scented bubble bath.

"This," she said and held up the bottle for Ryuuki to see, "do you know how many stores I've checked for this stuff? It's Kouchou's favorite scent, and her birthday is Friday. I couldn't believe it when I finally found it on my way here."

"Bubblebath?" Ryuuuki took the bottle from Shuurei and studied it.

"Oh yes," Shuurei explained, "Kouchou's been having a beast of a time finding the stuff. Apparently it's seasonal. It smells awesome. Hey! Don't do that!"

Ryuuki had unscrewed the cap and was taking a whiff of the scented contents. When he heard the insistence in Shuurei's voice, a devious grin spread across his face.

"And why not?" Ryuuki insisted and raised the bottle over his head.

Shuurei was easily a foot shorter than Ryuuki, but that did not stop her from trying to retrieve the bottle. "Because you're going to spill it, that's why. Give it back!"

"And what if I don't?" Ryuuki laughed, circling and dodging her attempts to grab the bottle.

"Ryuuki!" Shuurei shrieked, jumping for the bottle again, only this time she pushed Ryuuki. His knees buckled when the back of his legs connected with the fountain's low wall and the both of them toppled into the water. The bubble bath, still opened, slipped from Ryuuki's grasp.

Ryuuki and Shuurei flailed in the water, desperately trying to get out of the water. Soon they were both sitting in the shallow water covered in the nicest smelling froth. The fountain pumps were an effective bubble maker, and the sides of the fountain were overflowing.

Shuurei folded her arms across her chest. She was furious with Ryuuki. "This is your fault!" she hissed.

Ryuuki only laughed. "You're right, Shuurei. This stuff does smell good."


	24. First Fight

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

79) Kouyuu/Shuuei. First fight.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Shuuei whispered, wiping his hand across his sweaty brow.

Kouyuu did not respond. His body remained rigid, his eyes fixed on an unknown spot out in the garden. In truth, Shuuei wasn't entirely sure what he was apologizing for, but he would take the blame for a thousand sins just to have Kouyuu respond.

"For?" Kouyuu's voice was barely above a whisper.

Shuuei froze. It was Shuuei's turn to remain silent. He really wasn't sure where their friendly sparring session had gone wrong. They had been hurling taunts at each other all afternoon. They did this every other day. What could be different about today?

Kouyuu sighed. "You don't own me, Shuuei," he stated, voice cracking.

Suddenly Shuuei understood. He really hadn't thought about his choice of taunts. They had been training for weeks now. They had hurled many insults at each other over the past couple of months. Shuuei didn't even remember saying he owned Kouyuu, but he immediately regretted having said it.

Shuuei hung his head. "I know Kouyuu," he said quietly and turned to leave.

"Shuuei," Kouyuu did not turn to address his friend.

"Yes?"

"Next time day after tomorrow?"

Shuuei smiled, but did not turn around. "Sure. Same time."

Shuuei's heart was lighter as he crossed the courtyard. "Next time." Kouyuu had forgiven him already.


	25. Lightning

Saiunkokufic Battle September 2008

Prompt 68: Seiran/Ensei, sexual frustration (yaoi would be nice plz)

* * *

Thunder rolled in the distance, and Serian's back stiffened. Without a word he pulled on his brown shirt and pants. He grabbed his boots and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on.

"You can't be serious." Ensei groaned.

"Ojou-san's afraid of storms." Serian answered, glaring over his shoulder. "You know that."

Ensei fell back on the bed and shielded his eyes with his arm. He knew this was one argument he wouldn't win. He knew that Serian thought of himself as Shuurei's big brother. It wasn't that he objected to his going to her. The act only stung because he had yet to tell her of their relationship.

Serian finished buckling his boot and sighed. He knew where the real argument was. "Shuurei wouldn't understand, Ensei. It would break her heart."

"Bullshit!" Ensei bellowed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Standing and putting his hands on his hips, he turned to face Serian. "Ojou-san is not as sheltered as you believe her to be. She's known about Kouyuu and Shuuei for months now and she's fine with that. I don't see why we would be any different."

Serian flexed his hands. "There's no need to be difficult."

"Difficult! I think you're the one who is being difficult, " Ensei began pacing the room, gathering his clothes as he went. "You know perfectly well Shuurei would be happy for us. That's all she really wants is for you to be happy, Serian."

"Who said I was happy?" Serian grumbled. "You flatter yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ensei fumed while pulling on his clothes. "I must have misunderstood your requests for me to stop as pleas for more. What exactly does 'oh yes, fuck me harder, bastard' mean, then?"

Serian leaped to his feet. Ensei knew he had crossed the line, but somehow he didn't care. He cared about Shuurei, too, which was precisely why he didn't want to keep his relationship with Serian a secret. He couldn't bear to imagine how much it would hurt her if she were to find out from someone other than Serian.

Ensei didn't bother to resist as Serian slammed him into the wall and put his hands around his neck. Pure instinct brought his hands up to Serian's forearms as Serian squeezed, cutting off Ensei's air supply. Ensei stubbornly willed himself to keep his eyes open and trained on Serian's smoldering angry eyes. As darkness threatened to take Ensei, Serian loosened his grip and pushed him to the floor.

"Baka," Serian muttered. The thunder rolled across the sky again and Serian snapped his head up, listening intently. Squaring his shoulders and sheathing his sword, he put his hand on the door. "I don't care if you come with me. I'll be back here after the storm passes."

Ensei shook his head and looked at the now empty doorway. He hopped to his feet and pulled on his boots. Lightning flashed across the sky, and in that moment, Ensei stepped out into the rain. Serian was right. Shuurei was afraid of the storms.


	26. Seducing Kouyuu

Saiunkokufic September 2008 Fic Battle

98) Ryuuren/Kouyuu - sexy, kinky exploration. A strangely experienced Ryuuren and a typically clueless Kouyuu.

* * *

Kouyuu sat at the desk with his face in his hands. How dare Shuuei trick him into taking on his weird younger brother as a house guest! The guy would not stop playing the flute, even though it was getting very late. That wasn't the worst of it; Ryuuren kept winking at him. It was distracting.

Somewhere during his inner rant, Kouyuu had not noticed that his guest had stopped playing the flute. He did notice when Ryuuren's cold fingertips glided down his neck. Kouyuu shivered.

"Are you cold?" Ryuuren teased.

"No." Kouuyu gulped.

"The goose flesh on your arms tells me otherwise," Ryuuren cooed, "or are you just enjoying yourself that much?"

Kouyuu's back stiffened. Was this really Shuuei's little brother? Somehow in that instant he sounded much older. Ryuuren started massaging Kouyuu's shoulders lightly. "You work too hard," he mused.

Kouyuu turned to answer him, but before he could respond, the lithe wanderer occupied his lips with a firm kiss.

A series of things went through Kouyuu's mind instantly: This guy was Shuuei's brother. This guy was young. This guy was crazy. This guy was a really great kisser.

"Wait!" Kouyuu thought, "Where did that come from?"

"Play. With. Me." Ryuuren punctuated every word with another kiss. "No. Ties. No. Regrets." Apparently Ryuuren would not take no for an answer. He boldly pulled Kouyuu closer to him and gave his firm backside a squeeze.

Kouyuu pulled free, putting a few steps between him and his guest. "What? No! Are you crazy?"

98) Ryuuren/Kouyuu - sexy, kinky exploration. A strangely experienced Ryuuren and a typically clueless Kouyuu.

Ryuuren smiled wickedly and pulled a peacock feather from his headdress. "I said play with me. You will change your mind. Some say that I am crazy." The words spilled out effortlessly. "You can play with me and we both have a ton of fun that no one else will ever know about or… you can say no and I'll go back to playing my flute."

Kouyuu's jaw dropped in shock. "Is that a threat?"

Ryuuren frowned and dragged the peacock feather down the side of Kouyuu's cheek. "Of course not. Threats are for people who lack negotiation skills. Don't think for one night, beautiful Kouyuu. Just feel."

When Kouyuu would recall that night years later, he would never really remember why he gave in. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he was stressed. Maybe Ryuuren looked too much like Shuuei. Kouyuu gave in.

Tentatively Kouyuu reached up to feel the feather with the tips of his fingers. Ryuuren smiled. He knew he had won. "Do you like how that feels, Kouyuu?" Ryuuren's voice had grown husky with unmasked desire. "Would you like to know how it feels against another cheek?"

Kouyuu blushed deeply at the double meaning. Ryuuren put the end of the feather in between his teeth and smiled again, shrugging off his outer robes. Curiously, he left the headdress on. Soon Ryuuren was standing before Kouyuu in only one layer of robes. He placed both hands over his head and gyrated in a circular pattern.

"It's called belly dancing" Ryuuren anticipated Kouyuu's question. "It's a dance that a love slave does for the master." Ryuuen placed one hand on either of Kouyuu's shoulders and gently encouraged him to sit on the edge of the bed. "And tonight I dance for you."

Ryuuren danced expertly to the music only he could hear. As he danced, he pulled scarves out of his headdress, and they soon became part of his show as well. Kouyuu was fascinated by the unusual display of color. He wondered where Ryuuren learned such a dance. It was sensual, sexy. Kouyuu liked it. A lot.

When Ryuuren noticed exactly how much Kouyuu was enjoying the show, he partially covered his face with one of the many colored scarves and winked. In one final spin with a flourish, Ryuuren was bowed at Kouyuu's feet. Kouyuu flushed in embarrassment, then gasped when Ryuuren pulled off one of Kouyuu's shoes and began sucking on his big toe.

All of Ryuuren's teasing had Kouyuu in a near painful state of arousal. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment and desire. As embarrassed as he was to be the complete center of Ryuuren's attention, he also was very excited to have such a show of devotion from someone as free spirited as the man bowed at his feet.

Kouyuu pulled his foot away gently, and Ryuuren looked up expectantly.

"No one has to know?" Kouyuu asked quietly.

Ryuuren answered with a kiss.


	27. Addicted

Week 17: Free word count, Theme: Obsession

Title: Addicted  
Genre: Fluff  
Word Count: 909  
Rating: T  
Warnings: None  
AU  
Theme: Obsession

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

The first thing Kouyuu noticed about his majesty's new wife was that she smelled faintly of rose blossoms. Her light airy perfume announced her arrival to the archives. He never would have guessed that she would capture his attention so completely. It started out innocently enough. His hand brushed against hers one day during the lessons. She laughed, he blushed, and a new addiction was born.

From that day forward, Kouyuu would do anything to hear Shuurei laugh. The high musical note and the sheer genuineness of the accompanying smile warmed his heart every time. What pleased him even more was how easily she laughed. Complimenting her manju made her teeter with appreciation. Sharing funny details about his adoptive father, such as his unnatural attachment to his collection of fans, brought him a light snicker accompanied with a devastating smile. Making a face often earned him a whole belly laugh, her cheeks flush and her eyes glistening.

Her laugh seemed to come from deep within her soul; her eyes reflected every ounce of happiness within. There was honesty in her joy. Its buoyancy carried him through many a rough day. As long as she was happy, he was happy. In the courts, Kouyuu was hard pressed to find joy like he found in Shuurei's smile.

Every day he would create more ways to make her laugh. He would reward her correct answers during the tutoring sessions with small victory dances. He would pinch Ryuuki when he was daydreaming. He even learned some slight of hand, making her giggle when he pulled colorful rocks from behind her ear.

Kouyuu was completely devoted to his mission to hear her laughter. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever found. It melted through any worries, and he believed he could find his way from anywhere to her, homing in on the sound of her laugh alone. When he could be close enough to catch her rosy scent while she was laughing, Kouyuu was in heaven.

Soon his mission also included being close to her when she laughed. Although her laugh and smile held his complete attention from across the room, he thrived on being near enough to breathe in her soft floral aura. Every day he savored her presence, and every night he dreamed the most beautiful dreams where he would have hours to just be with her.

More and more he noticed the beautiful floral scent would linger just a bit longer if he just touched her. He was so focused on her, that he failed to notice Ryuuki's jealous stares. He did not realize that it was his growing need to be near her was the cause for Shuuei's distant demeanor. All he wanted was to hear her smiling laughter and to inhale that intoxicating aroma.

Shouka caught Kouyuu's arm one day as he left the archives. "Be careful, Kouyuu," Shouka warned, but Kouyouu did not see any harm in his new hobby. All he wanted was to see her happy. Why did he need to be careful? She would be happy, and he would enjoy it. It was as simple as that. It was innocent. He was not trying to seduce her. No. Shouka had nothing to worry about. Of course every father worried about his daughter. It was to be expected.

Kouyuu smiled upon waking up in the archives one morning. Shuurei and his majesty's lessons were scheduled to begin early that day, and he slept in the archives to make sure he would be there when his students arrived. After stretching a bit and straightening his robes, he began gathering the materials for the day's lesson. His steps were light with anticipation of her arrival and he wondered how he would make her laugh today. He could even smell the roses, even now.

"Kouyuu -dono."

Kouyuu turned abruptly and blinked. Was she really here? Had she really come alone? She was dressed as she always was, with not a hair out of place, but her eyes were puffy and weary. He took a step toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She really was here this early. He was not imagining it.

"Shuurei, you're early!" Kouyuu smiled warmly. She smiled in return and he smiled even bigger. "You look tired. Are you feeling all right?" He inhaled deeply. Roses. His features softened. Yes, this is what he cherished.

"Ugh," Shuurei groaned. "It's that person. Ever since he's decided to sleep in the concubine's quarters, I haven't had a lick of rest. Every night it's the same thing, 'tell me a story', 'play me a song', and then when he does finally go to sleep he hogs the covers and snores! It's such a chore, Kouyuu-dono. I had to come in early today just to get some time alone."

Kouyuu furrowed his brow for a moment. She wasn't smiling. If she wanted some alone time, he would be sure she got it. "Alone? I'm sorry, I'll be back later, "he began, but Shuurei cut him off.

"No, Kouyuu-dono. It's okay. I rather like your company." Shuurei blushed and took his hand shyly.

It was Kouyuu's turn to blush. His heart leaped in his chest as her tiny fingers closed around his. Without a thought, he leaned closer to her and lightly bushed his lips across hers. They were soft, and she smelled faintly of roses. Suddenly he understood Shoka's warning. With this kiss, his addiction became something more.


	28. He Brought Her Daisies

Title: He Brought her Daisies  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Fluff  
Word count: 867  
Rating: T  
AU/Canon: One Red Ribbon AU  
A/N: Merry Christmas, Myaru!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories._

Kouyuu watched Shuurei as she put a pot of water on the stove to boil. He studied every inch of her. Her dark hair was pinned up, revealing a slender pale neck. Her narrow shoulders were firm and strong. A bright yellow cloth was tied around her slender waist and her hips swayed with each movement. Hungrily his eyes traveled down her robes and he envisioned the long sleek legs he knew the robes concealed. His eyes rested on her feet. He closed his eyes and visions of touching those tiny feet danced across his mind. Subconsciously he lowered the daisies he brought her to conceal the heat pooling in his loins.

They had been married for a year. For an entire year they shared a bed, but they spent the entire year talking and sleeping. He knew every inch of her frame through her sleeping robes, but they had yet to consummate their marriage. They had exchanged small chaste kisses, but he had been careful not to force himself on her. As her husband, he knew he had the right to take her, but she was more than just a wife. She was a dear friend. He ached to touch her, but Kouyuu decided to win her heart.

He began by doing small favors for her. He banished his books from their bedchambers, moving them permanently to his study. When the winter brought bitter cold, and every day got up early to stoke the hearth so it would be comfortable by the time she woke. He made daily trips to the well, assuring that she always had fresh water at her disposal.

Soon he was bringing her small gifts. If Shuurei mentioned liking a certain tea, Kouyouu would find it for her. When a hair ribbon broke from overuse, he made sure a new one was on her dressing table the next day. If she mentioned that she wanted to make vegetable stew, he made sure she had her favorite picks, either from their small garden, or from the marketplace.

Yuri often accompanied him when he went to the market. She caught on quickly, and regularly offered suggestions of new gifts and ways to catch his bride's eye. He was thankful for her company. Yuri gave him many ideas, but never forced anything on her son. She clearly was excited for him, but kept a comfortable distance by not hounding him for details or dropping hints about grandchildren.

"Why don't you bring her flowers?" she suggested one spring day.

Kouyuu gave Shuurei daisies.

Shuurei blushed and accepted the daisies with a shy smile. She had recently begun seeing him in a new light. He was now more than the brash and outspoken scholar. He was also gentle and deliberate. She was amazed by how attentive he was to her needs. When her shoe tore, he bought her a new pair. Every night he combed her hair. Every morning he brought her a fresh basin of water. She was awed on a daily basis by the thoughtful man he had become.

Secretly she appreciated her husband's body more than she would ever admit to anyone. She could feel every hardened muscle against her side when he unconsciously curled around her sleeping form at night. She loved the feel of his strong arm over her midsection and the way his muscular legs curled over hers. She lay awake at night so she would be awake when he pulled her closer to him and breathed softly into her ear. Every night she drank in his scent and drifted off to sleep content to be in his arms.

Shuurei filled a vase and put the daisies on the kitchen table. "Thank you," she said quietly, "they're beautiful."

Kouyuu stepped up behind Shuurei and snaked his arms around her waist. Her heart raced in anticipation. She put her hands on top of his and leaned into his chest. She felt his desire pressing into the small of her back, and she gasped in surprise. He dipped his head down and placed firm kisses on the nape of her neck. Gooseflesh covered her arms and she shuddered. A low moan escaped her lips.

Kouyuu loosened his grip and she turned to face him. She was warm with desire. She knew the day would come that they would complete their marriage, but she never anticipated wanting it as badly as she wanted it now. She loosened his belt and pushed his outer robes open with shaky hands. His eyes widened. He caught her hands in his, stopping her progression. She looked up into his questioning eyes.

"Is this what you want, Shuurei?" Kouyuu's voice was husky and low. He wanted her, but he needed to hear her consent.

"Yes," Shuurei answered hoarsely. "I want this."

Kouyuu studied her eyes briefly in wonder. He had been afraid she would submit to him only because he was her husband, but fiery desire reflected in her dark brown eyes. The realization that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her set his skin ablaze. He scooped her up into his arms and began walking to their bedchambers. She wanted him. He would not make her wait.


	29. Taking Risks

Title: Taking Risks  
Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Pron, pure and simple  
Word count: 1318  
Rating: NC17  
AU/Canon: AU

Pairing: Kijin/Shuurei  
A/N: Merry Christmas, Jennabean!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I just borrow the characters for entertainment. I make no profit from these stories._

Kijin's gaze landed on Shuurei and he smiled from behind the brightly colored mask. He enjoyed the freedom of expression his mask afforded him. He could observe anyone in the room unnoticed: a fact he loved taking advantage of.

Shuurei's disguise never fooled him. He allowed it because he wanted to see if Reshin's niece really was as clever as rumored. For once, Reshin really hadn't exaggerated. She was one of the hardest workers he had. She had bounds of energy and took her assignments without a bit of grumbling.

Kijin often had to tell the girl that it was okay to leave work on time. She had no qualms about staying late. Had any other of his workers volunteered to stay late, he'd allow it without a second thought, but not her. It was too risky to allow her to stay.

Shuurei's disguise kept her identity well hidden, but it also inadvertently awakened Kijin's desire. He was no longer pining for Yuri or losing himself in his trysts with Reshin. No, he had a more interesting, dangerous fantasy, and she was right before his desk bright and early every morning.

"What would you have me do for you today, Kijin-sama?"

Gods it sent shivers down his spine every morning when she asked that. He prepared his answer every night before going home lest he slip and tell her what he really wanted to see her doing.

Kijin knew Reshin's capacity for revenge and his protective nature when it came to Shuurei, but flirting with those dangers only stoked the fires in Kijin's loins. It was a challenge riling up tasty carnal desires.

Could he bring any of his fantasies to life? Tonight was the night he would try. He had been practicing safe sex far too many evenings alone in his office before retreating for the night. It was time for taking a few risks.

As usual, Shuurei was still busy long after his other employees had left for the day. He had assured it by giving her a particularly complicated assignment late that afternoon. Electric anticipation raced in his veins as he silently approached his prey from behind. His tapered fingers loosened the string securing his mask. His heart raced as he pulled the mask away and reached around Shuurei's small frame and lay the mask on the table before her.

Shuurei froze. Clearly she was deliberating about whether or not to turn around. Her usually creamy white neck flushed pink and she shuddered.

"Kijin-sama?"

Kijin placed a gentle but firm kiss at the nape of her neck, smiling when she gasped in reaction to his touch. Shuurei gulped as he continued kissing her neck, trailing slowly to the shell of her ear.

"Shuurei" he breathed.

He caught her ear in his teeth and pulled gently. The moment he released her, she stood up and spun around to face him. Their eyes locked. Shuurei's seemed frozen in shock; her eyes were wide and her lips made a seductive "o" shape as she stared in wonder. He held his breath. Part of him hoped she would not succumb to madness by gazing at his enchanted face. The rest of him mused about what to fill that pretty pink puckered mouth with. His erection grew with that thought.

"Kijin-sama, is there something you'd like for me to do?"

Shuurei's shaking voice proved to be his undoing. He wrapped his arm around her small frame and kissed her deeply. At first she simply drank in his kisses, shuddering and moaning as he progressed. Before long, she began kissing him back in earnest. Tiny fingers brushed across his neck and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Shuurei squeaked in surprise when Kijin lifted her to sit on the sturdy wooden desk where she had been working. Slowly he loosened his robes and allowed them to fall open. Shuurei blushed deeply, but ogled his naked form openly. When she finally met his eyes, he smiled and dipped down to undo the ties to her robes with his teeth.

Shuurei plunged her hands into his silky black hair. Her heart raced in anticipation. Every inch of Kijin's sculpted body was beautiful. Her robes fell away and she shuddered again. When he placed his hand on her shoulder and pressed a silent command to lie back against the desk, she obeyed without hesitation.

Kijin leaned down and kissed the juncture of her thighs. He smiled when she moaned in wonton pleasure and took a long languid lick along her folds. Shuurei arched her back in response, so Kijin went down again. Over and over he strummed his tongue over her most private depths. With each shudder and moan, his own need stiffened painfully. He placed his mouth over her most sensitive nub and suckled gently. When he slid a single digit into her dripping wet entrance, her body went rigid and she shrieked her orgasm to the ceiling.

"Yes!" she screamed as explosive waves of raw release washed over her exposed flesh. She was panting; sweat rolled down her brow. Her ankles were still resting on Kijin's shoulders and his heart pounded in his chest. This reality far exceeded his fantasies. She was breathtaking.

Kijin moved closer to her, raising her legs up as he approached. He placed the tip of his bulging erection at her entrance. She scooted up on her elbows and stared into his eyes. After a few tense moments, she nodded her consent.

He slid into her in one motion and groaned. Her tight depths clenched him tightly. It was better than he had imagined. He slid his hands up her torso and dragged his fingernails across her abdomen as he pulled out slowly. Shuurei hissed at the sensation of the friction.

He put his strong hands around her tiny waist and pulled her to him as he pushed into her depths again.

"Oh gods," she moaned breathlessly.

Spurred on by her pleasure, Kijin began pumping into her in earnest. She began meeting his thrusts by rolling her hips into the motion and they settled into a steady rhythm. Kijin bit his lower lip. She was grunting or moaning with every thrust. He could feel the familiar heat coiling at the base of his throbbing cock.

Kijin slipped a finger between them and rubbed her bundle of sensitive nerves in slow circles. Her return thrusts gained speed and her voice heightened with her pleasure. She arched her back and screamed her release once again, only this time Kijin's voice joined hers as his orgasm ripped through his entire body. Her throbbing passage continued milking his release. Finally he pulled out of her and laid his head on her heaving chest.

Silence settled over the department while they caught their breath. It was late, and Shuurei needed to get home before her family began to worry. Kijin stood and pulled his disheveled robes back over his shoulders. He took Shuurei's hand and helped her off the table.

The two dressed in silence.

"Here, let me help you," Shuurei offered when Kijin struggled to tie the straps on his mask with shaky hands. When she tied the final strap, she ran her hands down his back and sighed. "Will we have extra work tomorrow night as well?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Sure," Kijin chuckled. "It's late, let me walk you home."

"That won't be necessary," Serian's cold voice echoed from the shadows. The usually silent silver haired retainer stepped forward and cast Kijin a death glare that chilled him to the bone. He then turned to Shuurei and offered his arm. "Ojou-sama, let's go. Shouka-sama's worried."

Kijin flinched when the heavy door slammed shut. Even so, he was still smiling behind his peacock patterned mask. He had taken a risk and gotten caught, but no matter what the retainer had in store for him, it would be worth it.


	30. Clandestine Encounters

For Secret Santa 2008 Saiunkoku_fic com at LJ

Title: Clandestine Encounters  
Auth: Imanewme  
Pairing: Shuuei/Kouyuu  
Word Count: 2109  
Rating: NC17  
Warning: Yaoi sexual contact  
for: Thierrys

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not make money. Please don't sue._

Shuuei hated these quarterly meetings. They seemed to last forever, and to make matters worse, his centrally located station next to Kouyuu demanded that he mask his boredom from the court's eyes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and scratched the cuff of his formal court robe.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Kouyuu hissed between clenched teeth.

Shuuei smiled. He and Kouyuu had long mastered the art of whispering to each other during these events. "Yes master," he shot back.

Kouyuu's shoulders stiffened.

"Pervert."

Ryuuki cleared his throat before Shuuei could reply. "Well," Ryuuki addressed Kouyuu, "give us your report."

Kouyuu stepped forward and began reading his speech. As he rambled on about his department's quarterly progress, Shuuei stole glances of his friend's firm behind. He gulped nervously, enjoying the view much more than was publicly acceptable. Kouyuu had a curious habit of flexing his hip muscles when he was nervous, and public speaking made him plenty nervous.

"… and we have updated the catalog of Saiunkoku's assets to include…"

"I know what assets I'd like to catalog," Shuuei mused.

Kouyuu stumbled over the words on his parchment. The angry red flush creeping up his neck was all the proof Shuuei needed that he had been heard.

Shuuei bit his lip and glanced to Ryuuki apologetically. Ryuuki's face remained serious and his body posture remained relaxed. Thankfully, Kouyuu was the only one privy to the stray comment.

Kouyuu wrapped up his report and furiously stepped back to his spot next to Shuuei. The two men endured the remainder of the meeting in silence, except for an occasional huff from the young scholar. When court adjourned, Kouyuu angrily stomped from the courtroom. Once in the archives, he exploded.

"Idiot!" He roared, "Can't you be serious for a single hour? All you have to do is stand there and pay attention, and you can't even manage that!" Shuuei, transfixed, watched his friend pace and swear. The flush on his neck and face was a beautiful change from his normally pale features. His aqua hair tossed with each exaggerated gesture. His formal silk court robes were tailored close to his angular body, accentuating fluid ripple of muscle with each angry step.

After unloading quite a few colorful insults, Kouyuu spun around on his heel and marched up to Shuuei. "I'm so pissed at you it would blow your mind!"

A lecherous smile spread across the officer's face. "As long as you blow something," he purred mere inches from the shell of Kouyuu's ear. "Or should I catalog your assets first?" he asked, catching the lobe gently in his teeth.

"I ought to kick your assets," Kouyuu snapped. Shuuei ducked and grabbed his wrist mid swing.

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

Shuuei crashed into Kouyuu, not waiting for an answer. Soft lips parted with little resistance, and he devoured them hungrily. Kouyuu laced his long tapered fingers into the officer's indigo robes and returned the kiss in full force, probing the inside of his mouth, battling for dominance. The tingle on Shuuei's lips danced down his spine, then settled somewhere lower.

While Kouyuu pressed needy kisses against the Shuuei's sun kissed neck, callused hands untied the white hair ties and weaved into wild aqua locks. Torso pressed against torso, and the scholar rolled his hips suggestively. Rigid need pressed into his thigh, and Shuuei smiled. He wove his arms around the younger man and gave his firm ass a squeeze. Rock hard muscles under his palms flexed, and Kouyuu groaned.

"Let's go to your place." Shuuei whispered and ground his arousal into Kouyuu's thigh.

Kouyuu's eyes narrowed and a predatory grin spread across his face. "That's a fantastic idea."

Anticipation coursed through Shuuei's veins as Kouyuu disappeared into his father's bedchambers. Kouyuu was surprisingly deviant suggesting they lay in Reshin's bed. The thrill of possible discovery made his heart race and he was growing harder by the moment. Clearly he was not the only pervert in court today. Kouyuu laced his fingers in Shuuei's robes and pulled him in roughly, kicking the door shut while his hands roamed over his muscular frame.

"We may not have a lot of time," Kouyuu whispered hoarsely drawing him into another impatient kiss.

Shuuei smiled into the rushed kisses and pushed him firmly in to the elaborately adorned sleeping palate. He lavished kisses down the angular jaw line then dropped lower to suckle one pale earlobe. Kouyuu feverishly worked free the ties securing silky indigo robes and boldly plunged his urgent hands inside, quickly closing a hand around the older man's arousal. Shuuei hissed and rocked into each stroke, savoring the sweet friction of Kouyuu's palm against his hardened need.

Shuuei sat back on his knees and drank in the view before him. Untamed aqua hair fanned out against blood red bed covers, framing a handsome flushed face. Eyes flashed dark with desire, and a light sheen of sweat adorned the brow. Elaborate formal robes parted, exposing a milky white shoulder. Gently he pushed those robes open further, exposing the young man's pale body fully. He was simply beautiful. For someone who did not wield a weapon, his pectoral muscles were firm and nicely formed. His abdomen heaved with each heated breath, and his legs flexed in anticipation while Shuuei slowly drug his fingernails down that defined chest. A low moan escaped those pale thin lips, and the older man shuddered. Everything about him was perfect.

Shuuei leaned in and kissed Kouyu's parted lips. He savored every inch of that pale neck, then gently took one pert nipple into his teeth. Long tapered fingers brushed against dark silken hair as it flowed down the trail of kisses lavished on pale skin. Each new contact elicited a quiet appreciative gasp. Soon soft moans filled the chambers while experienced lips worshiped every inch of the scholar's exposed torso. Shuuei nuzzled his nose into soft aqua curls then took a long slow lick up the shaft.

Kouyuu moaned, low and deep. A small bead of moisture leaked from the tip, and Shuuei went in for more. He captured the tip in his mouth and flicked the vein with the tip of his tongue. The younger man gasped and bucked into his mouth. Practiced hands cupped soft tissue and massaged while lips moved along the length of the shaft with deliberate laps and kisses. He circled his lips around the sensitive head. His hum against the hardened shaft drove Kouyuu to the brink of bliss. Pale fingers plunged into silken ebony hair and cries of release filled the room while hot salty fluids overflowed his full lips.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the skilled swordsman admired the young scholar's flushed form. Glistening sweat covered his body; his wild locks were plastered against his forehead. Playful eyes met his own.

"It's my turn," Kouyuu announced. "Lie down NOW" he ordered, donning a stern expression and a commanding tone. "I'm going to show you what happens when you don't behave."

Kouyuu roughly pushed back the indigo robes and ran his thumb over soft sensitive skin, and the older man shuddered with desire. "Close your eyes and be still," he commanded, glaring down in warning. Shuuei lay still in sweet torture while tapered fingers tickled over heated skin, pointedly avoiding the pulsing need at his center. Without warning warm wet warmth surrounded his arousal, and he gasped, bucking into those thin soft lips. His skin tingled and his pulse raced as he watched Kouyuu devour his rigid member. Teeth roughly scraped across the sensitive head and Shuuei cried out in pain.

"That's for not paying attention in court today. And this," Kouyuu snapped the back of his hand against Shuuei's heavy testicles, "is for that comment about my assets."

Shuuei bit his lower lip, but did not cry out. Kouyuu drew his finger across his lips , and the officer bit the scholar's finger playfully.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," he warned mischievously.

The moistened digit trailed down his body, leaving a coolness in its wake. Kouyuu pressed the tip to his entrance then slowly eased it in to the first knuckle. Shuuei stifled his moan into his arm. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried not to think about Reshin returning. They were pressing their luck, but Kouyuu was not finished with him yet.

Kouyuu reached over Shuuei's shoulder and snatched a small red bottle from the bed table. A pungent scent of patchouli and sandalwood permeated the oil inside. Kouyuu generously lavished it over Shuuei's hardened member before oiling his own. With one strong thrust he plunged into the tight passage. Shuuei bucked against Kouyuu's hips and cried out. Pain and the pleasure ran together, and Shuuei relished the full feel of thick cock seated deep within his depths.

Kouyuu pushed Shuuei's legs wider and began a slow rhythm, moving in and out in long easy strokes. The heat between them grew, and Kouyuu pumped faster and faster, grunting with every thrust. Shuuei reached between them and began stroking his own erection, gasping and panting as the urgency pooled. Sweat poured between them until a familiar tightening coiled around the base of Shuuei's spine. Their eyes locked. Every muscle in his body tensed and released in one white hot explosion, and he cried out Kouyuu's name openly as laces of his release spattered across his abdomen. Kouyuu arched his back and shuddered. Thick ejaculate spilled into Shuuei and Kouyuu bit his lower lip in an effort to not cry out. His face wrenched in stifled pleasure and he continued pumping until he was completely spent.

When Kouyuu pulled out, Shuuei drew him to his chest and protectively twined his leg around his heaving pale midsection. They lay panting in each others arms, drenched in sweat. Their now flaccid members pressed between them, and post coital scents hung heavily in the air. They had barely caught their breath when Reshin's voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"Is someone there?" Reshin's fast approaching voice echoed across the garden. "Come out, intruder! I heard you!"

"Oh shit," Kouyuu was the first to scramble off the pallet. "Get up, get dressed, he's coming!"

Shuuei quickly pulled his robes over his shoulders and began smoothing the palette covers. Thankfully Kouyuu's release had only leaked on to their crumpled formal robes.

"Well, it's a good thing he came after we did," Shuuei teased. Kouyuu's face reddened in embarrassment and anger.

"Hurry up, wiseass, we don't have time for that!" Kouyuu hissed, pulling on his robes in a rush.

The two dove out of the window just as Reshin entered his chambers. Kouyuu and Shuuei froze, afraid that movement would alert Reshin to their presence in the bushes mere feet from his bed.

"Hn. I guess I didn't hear anyone," Reshin mused out loud. He inhaled deeply. "It smells really good in here," he observed.

Shuuei bit his own hand to contain his amusement.

"I'm going to have reprimand the servants, though," he continued, "the bed is a mess."

Kouyuu white knuckled Shuuei's arms and buried his face into his robes, biting them to prevent his own laughter.

"And they've been into my special oils, too!" Reshin huffed.

The two men clutched each other and desperately tried to remain silent. Kouyuu made to leave, but Shuuei grabbed his arm and signaled for him to stay. They had escaped the room without being discovered, but they had yet escaped the threat of discovery. From their spot just under the open window Shuuei listened intently for any sign that Reshin was leaving. Unfortunately, he seemed to be staying. He was bustling about the room, muttering that nothing appeared to be missing and about how difficult it was to find reliable servants. Both their eyes widened in shock when the rustle of silk gave way to low moans of pleasure.

Kouyuu blanched listening to his father's groans and pants. The sweet scent of the "special oils" drifted out the window, and the slapping rhythm of palm against skin grew faster and faster. Kouyuu looked stricken when Reshin howled out Houjou's name, but Shuuei saw the opening and dragged him from the bushes. Together they ran until they stopped in front of Kouchou's brothel to catch their breath. Shuuei was soon laughing, but Kouyuu was still reeling from the shock of overhearing his father's activities. Shuuei clapped his friend's shoulder and smirked.

"Let's go inside and get a drink," Shuuei suggested, "There may be a few assets we've overlooked."


	31. Gravity

2008 Saiunkoku_fic exchange: For Myaru

Title: Gravity  
by: Imanewme  
For: Amber Michelle  
Genre: Friendship Gen  
Word Count: 589  
Characters: Yuushun, Reshin, Houju  
Rating: PC  
Warning: None  
Summary: Yuushun tries to cheer up Houju after the "Nightmare Exam"

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just play with them._

"Come on, it's time to celebrate!"

Houju only sighed and looked out the dormitory window. His striking good looks assured he was always the center of attention and he hated it. It was as if gravity moved to accommodate his every action, placing him squarely in the center.

"You can't just sit here and mope, Houju, you have to leave the room sometime." Yuushuun crossed his arms and looked at his depressed friend sternly. Houju simply turned away.

"You're making too big a deal of this."

"Am I?" Houju's quiet voice trembled slightly, betraying his frustration. "Do you even know what it's like? All my life everyone stares and the whispers, and not one of those people who ogle me give second thought to anything more than this.. this...face!" Houju ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "And now, I can't go into public ever again, Everyone's already calling it the 'Nightmare Exam.' Ugh! "

Yuushuun grabbed Houju's shoulders and shook him. "You're exaggerating. You can't just live in this room forever."

"Besides, Yuushuun and I don't stare at your ugly ass, Houju."

"Reshin." Houju rolled his eyes and groaned.

The arrogant nobleman was peeling an orange, carelessly dropping the skin on the floor. He popped a wedge into his mouth and hummed approvingly but did not offer to share.

"You're making a mess," Houju observed.

"Oh, so now you care about something," Reshin taunted. "I thought you didn't care about anything anymore since the exam. You haven't even left this room."

"We were just leaving," Houju spat out, glaring at the messy bits of orange peel casually discarded on the floor.

"So we were." Yuushuun chuckled. Reshin was a master of reverse psychology when it came to Houju. He wondered if the man even did it on purpose. It was unlikely. He would have to think about someone other than himself to influence someone in that manner.

Houju brushed past Reshin and strode out the door. Yuushuun trailed a few steps behind.

"Where are we going?" Reshin asked.

"_Yuushuun and I_ are going to the market for some lunch." Houju snapped. "It appears you've already eaten, so we'll see you later."

"Nicely done," Yuushuun complimented his friend when they were well out of earshot for their friend. "Now, do you know where we're going?"

Houju stiffened his shoulders and stopped dead in his tracks. "No," he stated flatly.

Not missing a beat, Yuushuun took Houju by the arm and began leading him in another direction.

"_We_ are going to the market, but _you_ are going on a date."

"A date?" Houju sputtered. "What? Who?"

"I think you'll like her. She's not like other women," Yushuun continued, only now he was dragging Houju along roughly by his robes.

The depressed man suddenly felt nauseous. Going for a drink with his buddy was one thing, but going on a date? With a girl? He couldn't! He wasn't ready to deal with someone staring at him for the next couple of hours. Kamis this was all wrong!

"Is... is she blind?" Houju asked weakly.

Yuushuun stopped abruptly but did not loosen his hold on the flowing yellow robes. His hearty laughter drew attention from many in the busy marketplace.

"You made it!" A soft voice called out behind them.

"Yuri!" Yuushuun's laughter calmed to a wide smile, but his eyes danced. "I have someone I'd like you to meet."

As Houju's eyes met hers, the center of the gravity moved again only this time he was not the center. She was.


	32. Night Terrors

For 2008 Saiunkoku_fic exchange

Title: Night Terrors  
Auth: Imanewme  
For: Iced_wine  
Genre: Comfort/Hurt  
Word Count 617  
Rating: PG13 for language  
AU/Cannon: Cannon  
Pairing: Reshin/Kouyuu

_Disclamer: I don't own the characters, I just play with them._

The wine glass slipped from Reshin's grip and shattered on the floor.

Kouyuu

He had no idea raising a son would be so difficult. He thought that since the boy was old enough to feed and dress himself that caring for him would be little trouble. No. Even though his son was more self sufficient than most lads his age, he came with a few peculiar quirks. These night terrors was one of them. Sighing deeply, he grabbed a towel from the wash basin cabinet and casually threw it over the entire mess, glass and all. That would have to wait.

"Damn," Reshin swore, stubbing his toe on the heavy cabinet as another scream tore through the Kou palace. Hopping on one foot, he opened the cabinet and pulled out a faded red casual robe to throw over his thin sleeping robes. "Kamis!" he swore again when he stepped on a stray piece of glass. The normally regal man bent over and pulled the shard from his foot then cursed as blood trickled from the wound. He spied his formal pair of boots just within his reach. Cursing the pain under his breath he pulled them on quickly and hurried to Kouyuu's chambers.

"Did Doctor Tu say to wake him from the terrors or to wake him from the sleepwalking?" he muttered. The young boy screeched again and Reshin, who was still slightly tipsy from his nightcap quit thinking about what the doctor advised and shook the boy soundly in an effort to make the noise stop. The screaming stopped, but only momentarily. When Kouyuu's eyes fluttered open, Reshin's scowl made him howl anew. Much to the man's surprise, the little boy, no, ihis/i little boy threw himself from the bed and lay prone at his feet.

"Please, no, don't, Kou's sorry, Kou's so sorry..." he wailed over and over again.

An unfamiliar uncomfortable feeling began coiling in Reshin's chest. Was this worry or shock? He was too tired to figure it out. All he knew was that Kouyuu was still squalling and he was getting a headache.

"Stand up, Kouyuu," he snapped sharply.

Thankfully the child fell quiet. Sniffling he stood, but his gaze was fixed to the floor. Aqua hair all but obscured the thin face and his tiny shoulders shook.

"Look at me." Reshin ordered.

Kouyuu flinched and looked up slowly. His eyes were puffy, and snot smeared across his cheek. His pale chest heaved as he unsuccessfully tried to stop sobbing.

"Now, what exactly is wrong, Kouyuu." Reshin set his jaw sternly against the dull pain throbbing in his stubbed toe and tried not to think about the blood pooling in his best pair of boots.

The boy's eyes went wide. He wiped his face with the back of his hand then set his own jaw, following his new father's example. "It was a bad dream, Reshin-sama," he admitted. His voice quivered slightly in spite of himself.

"Hn."

The elder Kou had no idea how to respond. The two stared at each other quietly until Reshin sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. Standing gingerly on his injured feet, he then removed his outer robe and pulled down the covers. Without a word, he climbed into the small bed and motioned for Kouyuu to join him.

"Well, are you coming?" Reshin asked impatiently.

The startled child paused to consider his question. Quietly he slipped in between the sheets but lay on the very edge of the bed. Reshin grunted and pulled Kouyuu firmly against his chest. The child remained stiff until he finally succumbed to exhaustion, melting against the older man's torso. Only then did the father sleep.


	33. Convenient Legends

[December 2008] [1500 Words or more] [Hope]

Title: Convenient Legends

Author: Imanewme  
Genre: Dark Gen  
Word count: 2181

Rating: PG13 for dark themes  
Warnings: Child abuse, death, anger, sadness.  
AU/Canon: Cannon  
Theme: Hope

_Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to its creator, Sai Yukino. I make no profit nor seek to make profit. _

_

* * *

  
_

_"Nobody wants you!" the elder boy taunted. "You should never have been born!"_

_Ryuuki instinctively covered his head with his arms when the older boy punched him in the stomach. The others gathered around and cheered, clearly approving of the impromptu show. The world went black._

_"Ryuuki-chan..." Seien's voice was far away. "Ryuuki-chan, wake up."_

_The child's eyes opened slowly. "Aniuie, is that you?"_

_"Yes little brother." Seien did not need to ask what happened. Anger turned to bile yet again when his little brother smiled brightly, content just to be beside his Aniue. Ryuuki was too gentle for hatred. Seien decided he would have enough hatred for the both of them. A dark look momentarily flashed across his face and he gathered the underweight child in his arms._

_"Aniue? Is there really a ghost?"_

_"Of course." It was mostly true. He knew that the palace ghosts existed in the minds of those who did not recognize the voice behind the piercing screams. There could be a ghost; it just certainly wasn't the one Ryuuki was asking about._

_"Don't worry about the ghost, Ryuuki-chan. It won't hurt you."_

_The prince's eyes grew wide with wonder. "How do you know?"_

_"I know him." Seien chuckled at the boy's startled gasp. "I know him very well."_

_Ryuuki smiled and fell asleep, safe in Seien's arms._

_****  
_  
Everyone knew the Imperial household was haunted. For years servants and officials alike accepted that specters lurked in the archives, in the courtyard, in the gardens, and yes, even in the Emperor's bedchambers. Haunting screams echoing across the courtyard in the dead of night chilled the servants and guards to the bone, but they knew that searching for the mournful ghosts would do no good. There was nothing the living could do for the dead. Those lost souls would only assure madness for those who sought them out. Yes, it was best to allow them free reign of the night.

Saiunkoku was a country of mystery. Paranormal events, wandering souls, and vengeful demons were an every day reality. The palace was the center of power. It was only natural that the spirits would flock to Kiyou. The Immortals themselves were said to appear when an emperor earned their approval. The nightly screams bore no resemblance to what was expected of the immortals, so the commoners were deeply concerned. Their emperor, their sole source of stability, had somehow fallen into a raging demon's disfavor. Hopefully things would improve and the spirit would rest. All that was left to do was wait.

****

_High pitched screams echoed through the archives, and Shouka held the boy closer, unable to do more than prevent him from falling to the floor. His tiny fingernails clawed his hollow cheeks, and hot tears soaked the official's robes. The older man caught the boy's hands so he would not injure himself further. Screams subsided into sobs as the older man rocked the young prince and hummed a gentle lullaby._

_"Anuie," the child mumbled in his sleep, "why do they hurt me Anuei? I try to be good..."_

_Heavy footsteps approached the archives. Shouka lay the child back on the small pallet concealed behind dusty bookshelves and hurried to greet the night guard before the sharp knocks woke the young master. The burly man was not at all surprised to find the quiet court official still toiling away in the forgotten corner of the complex._

_"Shoka-sama, did you hear that scream?" The guard's eyes scanned across the dark room, searching._

_"I did." The quiet court official answered quietly._

_"Where did it come from? Who was it? Are you in danger, sir?"_

_"Don't worry yourself," Shouka shook his head slightly. "You're new here, aren't you?"_

_"Yes," the guard answered. "Why?"_

_"Apparently no one has told you the Imperial complex is haunted."_

_****_

Servants debated the cause of the haunting, adding color to their mundane routines. Some speculated that it was a a curse upon the Imperial family. Others mused that emperor Senka called upon frightening spirits to control his domineering wives. Others still mused that it was a demon foretelling dismal days to come. All theories shared one constant: the spirits only roamed the grounds at night. The piercing screams worried even the most seasoned warriors. Guards were wary of the night duty. Cooks did their best to clean up before the sun went down. Laundry attendants were careful to not report to their stations in the wee morning hours alone. Those living on the grounds closed their shudders tightly against the wild demons that randomly disturbed their sleep.

The haunting was viewed differently by the royal family. The concubines cared little about the ghost's wailing. The screams and cries were of no consequence to the women. Anguished howls on the grounds seemed appropriate. None of them expected happiness in the palace, after all, so it seemed logical that those poor souls trapped for an eternity within the dismal walls would be tortured as well. Senka, on the other hand, cared deeply about the possibility of demons roaming freely within the complex. He was no stranger to curses and evil spirits. The Hoyou clansmen were masters of the paranormal and unfortunately the biggest threat to the throne. An elite secret section of the military suppressed all supernatural powers within the city. If the mystical clan did find a weakness, it could be the end of Senka's reign.

****

_"Your majesty." Shouka bowed respectfully when Senka paid an unexpected visit to the archives._

_Senka glanced over the dusty books and scrolls disapprovingly. "I trust you know why we're here."_

_The archivist nodded. "You wish to know if I know anything about the demons roaming the Imperial grounds."_

_"Yes."_

_Silence hung between the men. Senka quietly waited for his subject to respond, watching the quiet man's body language for any signs of deception. A gust of wind rustled the sakura and Shouka spoke. "The spirit is not a threat to Your Majesty."_

_Senka's eyes narrowed angrily at the vague answer, but a splash from the garden pond caught his attention._

_"We will speak of this," he stated flatly, then left the archives to investigate the commotion. He found his youngest son face down in the cold waters. That evening Senka took the dark pain tinging up his arm as a warning and never spoke of the spirit again.  
_  
_****_

Palace servants delighted in the drama of the princes unfolding before them. The first prince was the positional heir to the throne, but the second prince effortlessly outshone his elder half brother. The younger prince's natural beauty, bright intelligent eyes, and natural swordsmanship cast a shadow over the first concubine's capable but unremarkable son. It was common knowledge that the half brothers had been good friends in early childhood. The elder boy's mother recognized her son's natural competitor and saw to it that the boys were separated. She also instilled in her child a hatred for his former friend.

Many in the palace pitied the beautiful younger prince, but no one dared speak it openly. The concubines were collectively dangerous, and showing the slightest hint of support for any of the children endangered jobs and lives. Even Seien's mother, who was too sickly to cause anyone physical harm, was known to be a master of manipulation. Knowing looks, approving nods, and well placed silences were all that spoke of the servants' preference for the second prince. One fateful tournament, the brazen teen fell to pride. No one was surprised when he defeated the fourth Ran son easily. The real scandal was his arrogance, calling the Ran "useless" in the arena before all in power, including Setsuna, head of the Ran clan. Seien's prideful words sealed his doom. It was only a matter of time.

****

_Senka was not surprised when the sixth concubine's body was found. The emperor sighed inwardly. Ou Ki's eyes did not quite meet the emperor's as relayed the grim details of the sixth concubine's disfigurement and the damning evidence of the poisonous cosmetic bottle found in her room. Senka listened, wondering briefly if the little rice cake he rescued from the pond was the same small boy who discovered her body. He rubbed his aching rotting arm absently._

_"There is no need to make the real cause of the young woman's death public, your Majesty. No one will question the explanation of 'natural causes.' All evidence of foul play has been destroyed."_

_The emperor's childhood friend had certainly covered all angles. Except one._

_"What of the boy who found the body?"_

_Ou Ki's voice turned hard. "He is of no consequence. He remembers nothing."_

_****_

Uneasy quiet settled in the palace. The crying ghost now termed "the screaming demon" appeared to finally be at rest. The woeful cries were no longer part of the night at the complex and the staff finally began to relax. Guards did not mind the night shift, kitchen staff did not worry too much about staying late to scrub the pots and utensils, and laundry women felt safe enough to report to their work stations alone. The vengeful spirit was sated. The reason behind its disappearance was a topic of great debate. Some believed that the specter had only come to claim the sixth concubine. She was the most troublesome, after all, and vain to a fault. Others swore that the demon was showing favor to the controversial second prince, citing that there had not been an appearance after the tournament that damned him in the eyes of so many. All desperately hoped that the spirit's peace was a reflection of the country's stability. The power struggles within the palace were taking their toll on the country and the economy continued to decline. Maybe the screaming demon's absence indicated better days were finally on their way.

****

_"Exile!" Ou Ki roared, "This is treason your majesty! Nothing short of execution will be accepted."_

_Senka's face remained impassive. "We are emperor, and we order exile to Suzuran and her son."_

_"This is unacceptable. I demand execution." the official's voice raised in outrage._

_"Suzuran is sickly. Her son is a child. They are exiled."_

_"Either order their execution yourself," Ou Ki demanded, then lowered his voice menacingly, "or weaken your position on the throne when someone else executes them for you."_

_"Our decision is final." Senka rubbed his diseased arm and frowned. He had hoped that Kanshou and Bakuya would buy the second prince and his mother more time than it had. It was unfortunate. The boy had shown much promise. "Prepare a carriage. Send them away in the morning."_

_"Do we know anything more of the demons haunting the complex?" Senka changed the topic unexpectedly._

_Ou Ki looked surprised for a moment. "No your majesty. The demon appears to be at rest."_

_"Hn." Senka rubbed his arm again. The bitter cold only worsened the pain. He absently wondered how long he would live. "Show us to Seien's cell," he ordered, "We_ _will deliver our sentence personally."_

_****_

News of the exile spread through Kiyou with lightning speed. The beautiful silver haired prince had fallen. No one doubted his death was imminent. The court officials all showed their alarm and disdain for the lessened sentence. The emperor's supporters scattered as faith in their leader evaporated. The truth of the emperor's cursed arm was soon exposed. As Senka's health failed under the weight of the black curse, Ou Ki's ploys for power became more frequent and intense. Poison flowed freely through the palace water, and no one within the walls of Kiyou were safe.

Malevolent spirits ran rampant, leaving death and destruction in their wake. The screaming demon returned to the palace in full force, wailing its protest nightly. Whispers in the palace suggested the emperor had been making deals with the dark forces after all, and the evil spirits of the earth were exacting their toll. Those who opposed him nodded knowingly to each other, believing Senka was reaping the harvest of his dark conquests. Others insisted that it was the soul of the lost Prince Seien crying for his body to be discovered hidden on the grounds. Suzuran's body had been discovered, but the young prince's was never found.

When the emperor died and civil war forced the country into poverty and unrest, the legend of the screaming demon of the palace had become a permanent fixture in tales told to children. All within Kiyou's walls hoped for the day the mournful cries would end. Little did they know that the child responsible for the demon's voice would be the one to lead the country into prosperity.

****

_A young emperor slumbered peacefully as Kou Shuurei drew her bow over the taut strings on her ehru._

_"This man is incorrigible," she thought, "but at least he's finally taking his position of emperor seriously and the screaming demon is content." The last strains of the tune faded into the night and the emperor stirred slightly, only to settle deeper into the pallet with a contented smile._

For tonight, the ghost finally found peace.


End file.
